Adventures in the Shower
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: AU where Kurt and Blaine meet living on the same floor their freshman year in college. What was supposed to be a quick one shot with shower sex is now a multi chapter verse with lots of shower sex and a few other funny and cute moments.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had some not so sexy adventures in my shower the past week and I was homesick so thinking of the showers at my college and I'm always thinking of Klaine and so this formed itself in my mind and I wrote it. It's part one of 3 or 4. Not sure how I'm going to upload, as chapters or separate stories. I also have three other one shots planned in this verse. This was supposed to just be some quick smut, but then plot happened and characters and now I actually have this as a verse in my head. I don't own Glee.

* * *

Blaine took a break from unpacking to open his door. Technically it was his roommates also, but the guy had left a little while ago to see off his family. Blaine had been glad they hadn't hung out in their new room to say good bye. His own family hadn't even bothered to come. They just dropped him off at the airport and said they would pick him up for Christmas break. Blaine pushed the thoughts away and smiled at the guy outside his door.

"Hey, Blaine right?" he asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Yes! I've gotten everyone's name right within the first 4 hours!" the guy said. "I'm Roger, if you don't remember, your RA. I wanted to invite you to dinner, it's a floor event, give you a chance to get to know the people you'll be living with this year. We're meeting here in the hall at 5 and just going to the dining hall."

"Sure, sounds good," Blaine replied.

"Great, everything else ok?" Roger asked.

"Yea, just unpacking on my own," Blaine told him gesturing to the half full suitcase on the floor behind him.

"Your roommate not here yet? I thought everyone checked in," Roger questioned.

"He is, he went to see his family off," Blaine informed him.

"Ah, okay, well if he comes back in time let him know about dinner," Roger inquired.

"Of course," Blaine nodded.

"Great! See you at 5!" Roger smiled and walked over to a door across the hall and knocked.

Blaine grinned a bit and stepped back to close his door. He didn't mind other people, but he wanted to unpack in peace. He paused and looked across the hall. The guy was kind of cute, in a derpy sort of way. He was also like really tall. Blaine felt his smile fall a bit as a girl came out of the room and wound herself around the guy, clearly his girlfriend. Blaine's eyebrows rose as the girl started talking and apparently didn't stop. He leaned against the door and watched in amusement as Roger tried to get away but couldn't without seeming rude. Eventually a voice from inside the room said something and the girl stopped talking and turned around, flouncing back into the room. Blaine stood frozen, he wasn't sure what had been said, but the voice from in the room had been beautiful. It was a bit high for a guy, but unless tall and derpy had two girlfriends or a sister, it was possible the guy was his roommate. Speaking of tall and derpy he was looking across the hall at Blaine in puzzlement. Roger wasn't visible, probably ran off the first chance he got. Blaine smiled at the guy and then frowned as the guys eyes widened and he hurriedly went back into the room and shut the door. Blaine closed his door and shrugged. Maybe the guy hadn't wanted his girlfriend to find his porn while unpacking his things. She seemed like the kind of girl who would take charge of unpacking. Blaine went back to his own unpacking, not thinking of the beautiful voice from the room across the hall or where his porn was.

* * *

Blaine had just gotten his computer and sound system set up over by his desk when David came back.

"Sweet speakers, what do you listen to?" David asked as he came into the room.

"Top 40 mostly, but I can usually get behind anything with a good voice," Blaine said. Like the boy from the room across the hall…he thought and blushed.

"Awesome! We can finish unpacking and rock out," David grinned.

"Do you mind if I sing? I was in my school's choir and I'm going to be studying vocal so it would be nice to practice a bit," Blaine asked.

"Really? That's awesome! I'm going into music education, so if you don't mind me singing as well I'm all for it," David responded.

Blaine found a radio station and turned the volume up. Soon he and David were singing and unpacking. Blaine had to admit David had a fairly good voice. In what seemed like no time Blaine was done packing and he looked at the time. 4:56 pm. "Oh! Do you want to go to dinner? Roger came by earlier and invited us, I guess it's a floor thing."

"Sure! I'm starved!" David said putting the last few things in a drawer and following Blaine out of their room.

"Ah, so it was you two having the dance party," Roger grinned as they joined the line of boys on the floor.

Blaine blushed and David grinned. "For sure! I think it's safe to say you all better get used to it. We're both music majors."

"Not the first time I've had music majors on the floor," Roger said. "All right, I think this is everyone so let's head out."

The boys followed Roger out of the dorm and to the dining hall across the street. They were in groups talking and walking slowly. Well, slowly for hungry teenage guys at least. Blaine saw the tall derpy guy from earlier, he was laughing at something one of the other guys had said. They both had on sport team shirts. Blaine thought it would be safe to say they were probably jocks or at least liked to watch football games. They seemed nice though, not like they would hurt him. Blaine turned his attention away from them and back to David and some of the guys he was talking to. He joined the conversation about music easily. They got to the dining hall and Roger claimed a table before ushering them off to get food. Blaine joined the grill line with the other guys, but opted to get a chicken sandwich instead of a hamburger. He also went to grab a bit of salad from the salad bar. He was glad to see that there was a seat left next to David and quickly went to sit down. When in doubt stick with the person you'll end up sleeping with that night. Dinner was actually fun and no one made fun of what Blaine ate. No one commented at all actually. He even saw one guy who had gotten soup for a meal. They talked and got to know each other and Blaine found himself thinking he might like college a little bit more.

About halfway through the meal the tall and derpy guy started waving a hand. "Kurt! Over here!" he called attempting to stand up. Blaine saw the disaster as it was about to happen. The guy tried to stand up, but his chair was caught on the one next to him. Luckily the guy next to him grabbed the chair before he fell.

"Careful dude," said the guy next to him.

"Thanks," tall and derpy said before looking the other way and waving again.

"Finn I see you, you can stop waving," a beautiful voice said. The same beautiful voice from across the hall in tall and derpy's room. Tall and derpy's name was Finn apparently. Weird, but then his name was Blaine, so he didn't really have a say. The important thing was that beautiful voice had a name. His name was Kurt, which meant he was a guy and not Finn's second girlfriend or sister.

Blaine was about to turn around to see Kurt when Kurt walked over and stood behind Finn. Blaine stared. Beautiful voice and just about everything else: beautiful hair, and beautiful face and beautiful blue eyes. Blaine felt his mouth drop as he took in the outfit. "Oh my gosh, it's the Alexander McQueen jacket from the latest Vogue cover," he said and felt everyone turned to stare at him.

Kurt's mouth had dropped open in surprise, his eyes widening. Whatever he had been about to say was forgotten. "Be my new best friend?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Can I just feel your jacket? It looks so soft."

Kurt squealed and ran over to Blaine's side of the table. He grabbed an empty nearby chair and squeezed himself in between Blaine and David. "Kurt Hummel," he said holding out a hand for Blaine to shake.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine still hadn't taken his eyes off Kurt's jacket.

"Oh my gosh, if you want to pet my jacket just go ahead. Wait!" Kurt said as he started to reach his hands out. Kurt grabbed his bag and pulled out a pack of moist towelettes. "Here, clean your hands first. There's probably a layer of grease from all this fried and grilled food."

Blaine dutifully took the wipes and cleaned his hands. He then reached a hand out and stroked the fur lining of Kurt's hood and down his arm over the fleece. He let out a small satisfied groan. "This is like heaven, if I wore this I would be stroking myself all day."

Kurt giggled and Blaine clued in to what he was saying and how he sounded. He blushed and quickly took his hands away and turned back to what was left of his salad. "Hey, it's okay, I'll admit I pretty much did the same thing when I first got it. My dad got it for me as a present before I left and it threw off my entire packing schedule, but it was so worth it."

"Your dad bought that for you?" Blaine asked in shock.

"Yea, it was his peace offering for my having to room with Finn," Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy. At Blaine's raised eyebrow Kurt explained. "Finn's my brother, step brother technically. My dad and Finn are a little protective of me, and were freaking out about me rooming with some stranger and even though I would have enjoyed getting away a bit I suppose it is better than being with someone random and having problems."

Blaine nodded. "That's really awesome though that you have a brother who would room with you though. My brother wouldn't."

"You have a brother too?" Kurt asked.

"Yea, Cooper, he likes to think he's a big actor, but all he's done is these local commercials for a credit company," Blaine explained.

"Still, it's something. I'm aspiring to be an actor, Broadway bound," Kurt said.

"That's awesome! I'm a music major as well, but just vocal. I want to write and sing my own songs someday," Blaine told him.

"Kurt, aren't you going to eat?" Finn asked leaning over the table.

Kurt frowns at having their conversation interrupted, but then nods and gets up. "Guess I'm off to find something not completely covered in grease. Save my spot?"

Blaine nods and doesn't stare at Kurt's ass as he walks away. The fact that his jacket just hugs his waist and hips stopping just above the swell of his butt really doesn't help any. He stops staring as David smacks him on the head. "Ow! Roommate abuse!"

"Stop staring at his ass before his brother kills you," David orders him.

Blaine turns around and sure enough Finn is glaring at him a bit. He turns back to David and grins sheepishly. "Should I even bother to tell you I'm gay?"

David laughs. "If you're knowing every word to Katy Perry, Gaga, and Adele didn't tip me off during our sing-a-long earlier today announcing to the world that Kurt's jacket came from Vogue was enough of an answer. At least I know you'll be too busy going after Kurt to look at me."

Blaine started to protest and David just laughed again. "Dude, relax, I don't care what you are, just put a sock or hat on the door if you have someone over."

Blaine blushed, not sure that was any better, but was saved from commenting by the return of Kurt. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before," he said to David. "Kurt."

"David, I'm Blaine's roommate," David says shaking Kurt's hand. "Also a music major, going into education."

"Really? That's great! If I didn't have the stage calling me I think I would look into teaching kids as well. That is if Fashion didn't work out," Kurt took a few bites of his salad.

"I was the leader of my schools Glee club, we never had a teacher, just a student council, so I sort of already have a bit of experience. If you count teaching your friends to sing and side step experience," David joked. "I realized I actually really liked leading the guys and teaching was a good course of study."

"I was in Glee club too! Our teacher was okay, he tried to be there for everyone, but a lot of times he played favorites. His heart was always in the right place though, even if I deserved more solos," Kurt scoffed.

Blaine laughed. "Someone thinks highly of themselves."

"I'll have you know Blaine that I'm a very rare person with an even rarer voice," Kurt went on to say.

"Oh yea? And what would that be?" Blaine asked.

"I happen to be a countertenor," Kurt informed him.

"Shut up!" David said loudly causing the people around them to stare again. "Oh my gosh if you had been in the Warblers we would have given you every solo or at least part of one! The Warblers haven't had a countertenor in 15 years!"

"Wait, the Warblers, from Dalton Academy in Westerville?" Kurt asked. David nodded. "We totally competed against you! Finn and I were in New Directions!"

"What? No way! You're from Lima?" David said shocked.

Kurt nodded. "Unfortunately. I'm planning to cut all ties except those with my father and Carole by the time I graduate."

"You aren't talking about Ohio are you?" Blaine asked. "Because I'm from Columbus."

"Shut up! You can't have been a few hours away from me this whole time!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"What?" David echoed.

"Nothing," Kurt said blushing and shoving more of his salad in his mouth.

"I can't believe we're all from the same State! Anyone drive here? It would make going home so much easier. We could all carpool and trade off driving," David suggested.

Blaine shook his head. "No car. My parents sold it and said they would buy me a new one when I graduated."

"Finn and I discussed bringing a car, but he once almost killed a mailman, so dad didn't want him driving in the city. I just refuse to let him drive at all. With me being the only one driving back and forth it wouldn't have worked. I'll talk to him though and maybe we can fly back together and then drive my baby back to school together," Kurt said.

"Sweet! I'm the middle of 5 so no chance my family would have money for a car for me along with my other siblings. It's one of the first things I plan on getting when I have a job," David said.

"What are you planning on getting?" Kurt asked.

David shrugged. "It will probably be another 3 years before I can afford one, if that early, so I guess whatever's in my budget and can function."

Kurt stared at him in slight horror. "What?"

"If you're going to be a music educator you want a car that's going to last. The economy sucks and you aren't going to be making much money. So when you go to buy a car you should pay more for something that will last longer and have a good insurance policy in case of accidents of course," Kurt informed him.

David furrowed his brow in thought. "Huh. That's actually really good advice, thanks!"

Kurt nodded.

"How do you know so much about cars?" Blaine asked curious.

"My dad's a mechanic. He started teaching me about cars as soon as I was old enough to hold a wrench. I've just grown up knowing them and it's one of the few things we share," Kurt explained. "He's not really into musicals or fashion, but he's always supported me even if he doesn't understand them."

"That's awesome," Blaine said smiling softly. He wished his father supported him. His father rarely ever saw him. He opened his mouth to ask if Finn knew cars too, when Kurt slid down in his seat and behind Blaine.

"Oh no, hide me!" he whispered.

"What?" Blaine asked trying to look behind him at Kurt.

"It's Rachel! I managed to escape her, but somehow she found me!" Kurt whimpered and hid his face in Blaine's back.

Blaine went numb, his body not used to having someone so close, especially someone like Kurt. Kurt who was nuzzling his back or something, Blaine wasn't sure, but he wouldn't mind Kurt nuzzling him when they woke up together spooning after a night of awesome sex. Whoa! Way too much! He had only met the guy 30 minutes ago!

"Kurt come out from behind your young Burt Reynolds, you're scaring him. More importantly you left me just as I was beginning to debate if I should sing _Funny Girl_ or _Don't Rain on My Parade_ for our auditions next week for the musical. Something you should really listen to and possibly take part in to better your own chances for a role."

Blaine stared at the girl who was still talking. She had been the same girl who had come out of Finn and Kurt's room before. The one who he thought was Finn's girlfriend. What had Kurt said her name was?

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled stopping her from talking.

Rachel! That was it. Blaine smiled and then frowned as he realized Kurt was pulling himself back up and out from behind his back. He missed the warmth of Kurt there.

"For the last time I don't have time to listen to you debate which song to sing. Especially since I've heard you sing them both countless times! I have to prepare for my own audition," Kurt said exasperated.

"Yes, I can clearly see you're preparing for your audition now while you're flirting with your hall mates! If you have time to flirt with the boys you have time to listen to me sing and then tell me which is better and help me analyze what the directors will want based on the very basic audition guidelines they gave us at orientation," Rachel went on to say.

Kurt blushed and interrupted her to say, "So when you kick me out of the room tonight to be with Finn for two hours isn't a waste of time? Because I might just stay and demand you help me practice for my audition."

Rachel closed her mouth with a snap and huffed. "That's different! Finn also helps me to practice."

"Yea, he sure makes you hit some high notes," at Rachel's outraged expression he went on. "My room was right next door. I could hear you. Not everyone has a soundproof room like you. Try to remember next time we're home and take Finn to your house?"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times and then said, "Fine!" she marched down the table and grabbed Finn, pulling him up, which should have seemed a bit impossible for someone her size. Blaine caught the end of needing to go practice or something and Finn followed along confused and waving a quick goodbye to the other guys.

"What was that?" David asked.

"That was Rachel Berry, a star in the making, also a diva, and my endless competition. She's also my best friend," Kurt said. "It's a love hate relationship."

"Are you sure it's not all hate?" David asked.

Kurt shrugged like he really didn't know either. "So what are you two doing tonight? I've just been kicked out of my room until 10."

At Blaine and David's confused looks Kurt slowly explained. "Finn and Rachel are dating. Finn and I are roommates. Rachel just dragged him off to our room which is empty to no doubt rant about how horrible I am at which point Finn will consol her and agree and then tell her she's wonderful and start making out and after that I don't want to know."

"Oh!" Blaine and David said in understanding.

"But how do you know she'll be gone at 10?" Blaine went on to ask.

"Rachel keeps to a strict schedule. One she made sure I knew by memory having to repeat it to Finn so he could memorize it too," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I keep saying I want a girlfriend, but after seeing that, I'm actually glad I'm single," David commented. Kurt just laughed.

"I don't have plans but you're welcome to come back and hang out in our room if David doesn't mind," Blaine suggested.

"Fine with me, we can have another sing-a-long!" David cheered.

"What are you guys, 5?" Kurt asked.

"5 and a half," Blaine corrected. "You can practice for your audition if you want too. All though if you need music then I guess that wouldn't work."

"Everything's on my iPod, as long as I can hook it up to your speakers I'm good to go," Kurt smiled.

"I get to hear you sing! This is like a dream come true!" David gushed. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "You're a countertenor; I've never heard a countertenor before! Wes is going to be so mad he went to UCLA instead of NYU when I tell him this! He was one of the leaders with me for the Warblers."

Kurt and Blaine nodded in understanding. Blaine smiled as they left the dining hall talking more about music and Glee clubs. He had made a friend with his roommate and a friend with a beautiful guy who lived across the hall. This was only in the first few hours too. The night was still young, the semester just started, he hoped other good things were on the way as well.

* * *

Blaine and David had fun hanging out with Kurt until he left promptly at 10, yelling a goodbye to Rachel as she left his room. They talked a bit longer, but then David said he was tired and Blaine agreed that they should go to bed. Even though they don't have class tomorrow it wouldn't be good to get into bad sleep habits before the semester even starts. David fell asleep quickly, softly snoring. Blaine's glad he's not an obnoxious snorer like his brother. Blaine turned onto his back and stared up at his ceiling and sighed. He just can't fall asleep.

He doesn't think it's because he's homesick. The idea is actually laughable. He had been waiting to move out of his house for the past year and is more than thrilled to have finally done so. Sure he doesn't have his own place yet, but maybe next year he can get an apartment with David or Kurt. He smiled as he thought of Kurt: his smile, his blue eyes, and his wonderful voice. Blaine paused as he realized what was keeping him up, or rather what was up, between his legs, over the thought of a guy he just met.

He closed his eyes and turned on his side, ignoring it and thinking of something else. He had let David talk him into auditioning for the campus acapella choir. He wondered what song he should sing; something that would be easy to arrange with their voices, but also showed his talents. Kurt had a lot of talent. David had practically cried when he heard Kurt sing. Blaine too had been close to tears at the beautiful performance of _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ Kurt had given them. Kurt could dance too. Their singing party had turned into a dance party and Kurt had mentioned knowing the _Single Ladies_ dance. No matter how much Blaine and David begged he refused to show them though. Maybe another day Blaine could get him to do it for him, a private performance perhaps. Kurt would swivel his hips before slowly grinding down onto Blaine's lap.

Blaine's eyes snapped back open. That wasn't helping his problem. He needed to stop thinking these things. He huffed in frustration as he realized he was completely hard now, just from thinking of Kurt. He looked at the clock 1:30am. David was asleep, if he was quiet he could probably get away with getting himself off. Blaine didn't feel comfortable doing that though. With a sigh he quietly got out of his bed and grabbed his towel and shower supplies. He would do this tonight, and then he would be fine for a while. Blaine was usually okay only getting off every once in a while. He hadn't ever been lucky enough to have a boyfriend. There had been a few guys he had fooled around with, but mostly the only pleasure he received was what he gave himself.

Blaine unlocked the door and quickly slipped out to the hall and the bathroom. He didn't see or hear anyone in the toilets and there were no showers running. Good. Hopefully no one would come in, just in case though he made a mental note to be quiet. Something he was actually sort of good at thanks to the thin walls of his house. Too many nights he had heard his brother with some girl. He shuddered at the thought and slipped off his shirt and pajama bottoms. Folding them on the bench he wrapped his towel around his hips and made his way to one of the shower stalls. He made sure it was the one with the solid curtain and drew it closed only sneaking his arm out again to hang his towel. He put his soap and shampoo on the stool in the corner and then turned on the water.

Blaine jumped back and almost yelped as the cold hard spray hit him. Adjusting the knob he waited till it was warmer before stepping under again and relaxing. He looked down and sighed. Nothing had changed even with the time it had taken him to get here. Hanging his head he slowly brought his hand down and cupped himself. He let out a breath as he began to stroke his cock lightly.

Blaine let his mind drift and soon he had an image of Kurt. His perfect hair and bright blue eyes, he remembered how the coat had hugged him and been so soft. He twisted his hand as he reached the head of his cock and thought of Kurt's ass. The coat had ended just above it, making it stand out. Kurt's ass was amazing. Blaine wanted to touch it and come inside it while Kurt screamed his name in his beautiful voice. Blaine flicked his thumb over the tip of his cock and came trying not to get any on the walls. He cleaned himself up and went back to bed. Hopefully he wouldn't have any more problems for a while. He fell asleep, ignoring the fact that he just got off to a guy he had met that evening and was probably going to be friends with.

* * *

It soon became clear to anyone on the floor that David, Blaine, and Kurt were good friends. The three were often found in David and Blaine's room singing and practicing for their various choirs and performances. Finn sometimes joined them, but the empty room meant he could have Rachel over more. Rachel tried to join them, but Kurt usually kicked her out claiming that he could only tolerate so much of her before he would start to hate her again. He also could only tolerate so much of Finn complaining that Rachel was too busy with singing and not focusing on him. It worked out for everyone.

The other guys on the floor didn't mind, provided Kurt didn't overwhelm them with show tunes. Kurt had pouted at first, but then after being accused of only knowing show tunes he had blown them all with his performance of Blackbird. It had been during a calm moment, the song came on and Kurt sang along with Blaine and David softly adding backing vocals. They had then had a two hour jam session to the Beatles with some other guys who had heard and demanded more. After that the guys had been more receptive to Kurt's musical numbers.

Blaine liked that the guys were a mix of people. They had jocks, bio majors, actors, business, and of course music students. Finn had somehow managed to get a fairly large HD TV in his and Kurt's room so Monday nights were spent watching football. Blaine would go and hang out with the guys. Kurt would stay for the beginning and talk, but then leave as most of the guys would be too focused on the game. Blaine wasn't sure what he did, but Kurt didn't seem to mind being kicked out of his room.

It was Monday night and Blaine was on his way to Finn and Kurt's room with David. The guys greeted them and David snatched the last seat on the couch leaving Blaine to sit on the floor by Kurt's desk as the only open spot. Blaine sat down and was surprised to see Kurt there working on a paper. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," Kurt said turning to look at him briefly and then back to his computer.

Blaine sat there for a minute, his mind not quite working. Kurt was wearing glasses. Blaine didn't know he had a thing for glasses until just now. Maybe it was just Kurt in glasses. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away as a loud cheer sounded from the guys in the room. Blaine thought he heard Kurt sigh in exasperation, but was then pulled into a conversation and forgot until a few minutes later there was another cheer. Blaine turned to look at Kurt and saw him rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "Kurt, are you all right?" he asked.

Kurt just shrugged. "I'm fine," he said after a moment and finally moved his hands down from his face.

Blaine kneeled up and looked at Kurt closer. "No you're not. What's wrong?"

Kurt looked at him a moment and then gave in. "I have a paper due tonight at midnight that I totally forgot about until an hour ago. I'm having a real hard time focusing and I just can't work anywhere but in my room. I've tried studying in the library before but I'm always distracted and worried about other people being there. Plus I like to listen to music while I work, and sometimes I'll sing without knowing it. If I'm in the library or a study room and sing I'll end up bothering someone else."

"You want to work in my room?" Blaine offered. "David and I are here so it's empty. You can play your music and sing and do whatever you want."

"Really?" Kurt asked hopeful.

"Sure," Blaine got up and waited for Kurt to grab his stuff before walking him over and unlocking the door.

"Thank you so much Blaine. Are you sure David won't mind?" Kurt asked as he quickly organized his things on Blaine's desk.

"I doubt he even noticed," Blaine said.

"True. I know Finn didn't catch on to anything," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"How come you didn't just have him cancel tonight?" Blaine asked curious.

"It's his room too. We also shared a room for a bit when our parents first got married and I tended to take over it before we moved. So this is sort of a thank you and apology for the past," Kurt explained.

"Well you're welcome to my room Monday nights from now on then. I'm going to head back to the game," Blaine told him.

Kurt smiled as the door closed after Blaine, then got to work on his paper.

* * *

This soon became the new routine. Kurt would hang out, and then when he got bored he would either go out or to Blaine's room. As the weather got colder he could usually be found in Blaine's room reading or working on homework, always with music on. David didn't say anything about it, most times he didn't notice like Blaine said. Blaine liked coming back to his room to find Kurt at his desk or relaxed on his bed. It was almost like coming home to Kurt. Blaine needed to stop jumping ahead of himself. He and Kurt weren't even dating or anything. They were just really good friends. Blaine hadn't had any problems like the first night, thankfully. He was glad his body had an apparently lower sex drive than most guys.

Of course then he saw Kurt after a shower. He had gone to the bathroom and run into Kurt who was all bundled up in a white fluffy robe, his hair still wet and lightly resting on his forehead, his glasses a bit steamed from the water. "Hey," Kurt had said smiling at him before walking around and to his room. Blaine had just stood there and stared at him until the door closed again and Kurt was gone from his sight. He spent the next four hours fighting with himself before finally giving in to what his body wanted.

That night he felt worse about getting off than the first night, but it wasn't like Kurt would ever know. He also didn't do it all that often. Rubbing his hair dry a bit, he threw his towel around his waist and walked out only to almost run into Kurt again. He froze and Kurt froze as well his mouth opening in shock. "Hi," he finally managed to get out.

"Hi," Kurt replied still staring as Blaine felt water dripping down his chest from his hair. "I was just going to the bathroom."

Blaine nodded. Kurt stood there for a moment more than quickly made his way to one of the stalls. Blaine hurriedly left and after putting on his pajamas buried his head under his pillow. Maybe he could fall asleep and suffocate under it so he wouldn't ever have to go through something that embarrassing ever again.

* * *

Blaine was scared after that to even think about getting off again. If Kurt had come in a few minutes earlier he would have heard Blaine getting off over him. Blaine was actually able to keep to his new vow. He didn't know if it was just because he was busy with the end of the semester coming up or if he was just too scared, but he wasn't going to complain. Kurt was more and more stressed as the semester end drew near. He had started snapping at people, especially Rachel and Finn. Blaine couldn't count how many times he had heard Kurt and Rachel screaming at each other this past week. It happened in class, in the practice rooms, in his room, in Kurt's room. The floor was trying to get Roger to make a temporary ban against Rachel. The only problem was once they started to do so Finn ended up really depressed, so they let up after a few days.

It then fell to Blaine to distract Kurt when Rachel was around. Blaine didn't mind this. It meant more time for him to spend with Kurt. Of course he usually got distracted by Kurt instead of the other way around, so was pretty much useless at stopping their fights. But it meant that he got to comfort Kurt after them, so maybe he didn't want to stop them fighting after all. Either way the floor was getting really tired of it and it finally came to a head one Monday night.

Finn's room was as usual packed with guys to watch the game. Kurt had left as soon as Blaine and David got there. He had a test the next week and an audition so really needed the time to prepare for both. For some reason Rachel had stopped by. She was pretty good at not trying to get Finn's attention Monday night's though. When she failed to get his attention that night she had asked where Kurt was. The guys had just shrugged and Blaine had kept quiet not wanting to have them fighting again. Rachel left to call Kurt and Blaine forgot about them, turning back to the game. He was enjoying it until he heard screaming again.

"Are they…?" Finn asked tilting his head. He turned the volume down and groaned.

"Dude, just ignore it. Maybe they'll kill each other and then we won't have to listen to them anymore," one of the guys said grabbing the remote and turning the volume back up. Before he could though there was the sound of something glass smashing.

Blaine and Finn were the first up and running, Blaine getting to the hall first since he was closest to the door. He flung open the door to his room and was about to yell something when Kurt got there first.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Kurt asked backed against the wall. Rachel was by the door and Blaine's dresser. She was holding one of his bottles of hair gel above her head. It looked like Blaine's cologne had been thrown at the wall and shattered.

"Admit it! Admit that I'm better than you! It should have been me who got the solo! They only gave it to you because…because…you probably slept with Tony!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel that's insane!" Kurt yelled and then ducked as the hair gel hit the wall right where his head had been.

Blaine used the moment to enter the room. "Hey! What is going on here? Why are you throwing _my_ stuff at _my_ wall in _my_ room?"

Rachel chose to pick up Blaine's hairbrush and throw it at him. Blaine ducked and then grabbed Rachel and pulled her out of the room into the hall. "Here," he said throwing her into Finn. Rachel kicked and screamed, but Finn held on tight. Blaine turned back to his room where Kurt was starting to clean up the mess Rachel made. "Kurt?" he asked slowly walking over to him.

Kurt didn't respond, just carefully kept picking up the glass. He stilled when Blaine laid a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't sleep with Tony. I haven't slept with anyone. I earned that part."

"Shh, I know," Blaine said rubbing his back. "Come on, don't worry about the mess. I'll clean it later."

Kurt let Blaine pull him up and after throwing the glass in the garbage he followed him back to the hall where Rachel was still yelling, but had stopped kicking at least. "It should be my part! I'm the one who deserves it! I was born to sing it! It's your fault! Your fault I don't have it!" she tried to launch herself at Kurt again, but Finn held her back.

"Rachel when are you going to grow up?" Kurt yelled. "Every time this happens you always yell at me and blame me. How about instead of just waiting for the parts to be given to you, you go out and actually earn them like I do?"

"Oh you mean by sleeping around?" Rachel yelled back.

Kurt flinched back at her words before an expression of totally fury crossed his face and he walked forward and slapped her. The entire hall stilled. Rachel stopped struggling against Finn, the guys stopped moving and Blaine and Finn stood exact mirrors of each other behind Rachel and Kurt their mouths dropped open.

Kurt took a deep breath and finally spoke. "I don't know where you got such an asinine idea in your head, but I do _not_ sleep around. Anything I have gotten I have worked hard to get. The fact that you would even suggest such a thing…" Kurt shook his head. "No, no. I'm done. I have done nothing wrong, this is your fault, your issue," with that he turned back around to Blaine's room and closed the door on them all.

"Another touchdown! Yay!" yelled one of the guys.

"Should we go downstairs to watch the rest of the game?" someone thought to ask as the guys started to go back to Finn's room. They stopped and turned back to Finn.

"I think Kurt's just going to stay at Blaine's for now and Rachel, you should probably go back to your room," Finn said shifting on his feet awkwardly. Rachel didn't say anything, just nodded and gave Finn a hug before leaving. "Do you think I should check on Kurt?" Finn asked and it took Blaine a moment to realize Finn was actually asking him and not just the hall in general.

"No, I think he just needs some time by himself to cool down," Blaine told him. "I'll come back in a little while to clean and air out the room."

"The dude needs to get laid! He's way too uptight!" one of the guys yelled.

"Dude that's my brother!" Finn said in dislike.

Blaine just shook his head and followed the guys back into Finn's room. He left towards the end of the game when it was clear his team wasn't going to win. He knocked on the door first, but didn't get an answer. "Kurt?" he asked as he opened it. Kurt was sprawled on Blaine's bed, a pack of cleaning wipes in his hand. The glass and cologne were gone, you couldn't even tell anymore. The window was open causing Kurt to shiver. Blaine reached over and gently moved a piece of hair back from his forehead before softly nudging him in the side. "Hey Kurt, wake up, the game's almost over."

Kurt just mumbled and rolled over wrapping himself around Blaine's arm. Blaine fell forward a bit before sitting on the bed as well and wrapping Kurt in a hug. Kurt sighed and relaxed in his arms. Blaine stayed there for a minute, enjoying Kurt close, he would love to stay like this forever, just holding Kurt. He lightly reached out a hand and tickled Kurt, causing him to squirm and wake up. "Blaine?" Kurt asked sleepily. Blaine just tickled him again, this time causing Kurt to laugh and let go of his arm a little. Blaine slowly moved it back and put a bit of space between him and Kurt.

Kurt finally seemed to wake up all the way and realize where he was. "Oh! I'm sorry, I totally took over your bed and Rachel, oh my gosh," Kurt moaned and hung his head in his hands. "I'll buy you a new bottle of cologne, I promise."

Blaine laughed. "It's fine. It clearly wasn't your fault. All though is this typical? Because next time you can just lock the door."

"No, this is only the 5th time or so Rachel's done something like this. It's not always with me either, she and Finn have gone at it before. I always find it entertaining then," Kurt joked.

"Well Finn sent her home, and the game had about 5 min left, so if you want to just go back to your room and pass out," Blaine told him.

"Oh thank god. I was afraid she would have made Finn comfort her or something," Kurt said. "I'm really sorry about your room and your stuff though."

"Kurt, it's okay. I mean it wasn't what I was expecting when I came to college, but it's definitely a good story to tell people," Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled and gathered his things. "I'll see you tomorrow provided Rachel isn't actually just hiding out in my closet to kill me so she can get my solo."

"Let's hope not," Blaine chuckled and waved as Kurt left.

* * *

About a week later Blaine woke up needing to go to the bathroom, but he really didn't want to leave his bed. Eventually he got up and sleepily made his way to the toilets, that's what he got for drinking tea right before bed. He was about to lock the door when he heard a low groan. His head tilted and he looked back out from his cubicle to see if someone was throwing up after partying too hard. The other doors were open though and no one was lying on the floor. Maybe he had imagined it…nope. That was for sure someone groaning, but not in pain, more pleasure. It was then that Blaine heard the water from one of the showers running. That meant that someone was…oh. He sighed, there was no way he could go to the bathroom now. As soon as he flushed the toilet the person would know someone was there and then it would just be awkward knowing that they knew he was there even if they didn't know who it was or that he knew what they were doing.

_Ow_. He sank his head into his hands, no more of that thinking. Blaine turned to leave but then a high pitched noise came from the person. There was only one person who would be able to make a noise like that, unless one of the guys snuck their girlfriend in. Something told Blaine that two people would be a lot louder. He slowly walked towards the showers and peeked through the curtain and the wall of the change area. He knew that robe and those products. Only one person had them. He made a somewhat chocking noise as he thought of Kurt, naked, wet, slowly touching himself. Oh gosh, he needed to get out of there now. Kurt let out another breathy whimper and this time didn't stop for a minute until finally with one last loud shout it ended.

Blaine stood frozen for a minute longer before running back to his room. He had just heard Kurt masturbate. He had just heard Kurt come. His mind conjured images to go with the sounds he just heard, his hand drifting down to his pajama pants. He stopped as his body reminded him of the reason he had gotten up in the first place. He stopped and took a deep breath. He would wait, 10 or 15 minutes and then go to the bathroom. Give Kurt time to clean up and leave and not know that Blaine had heard him getting off in the shower. Oh gosh, the images were back and more too. Him leaning over Kurt and kissing him, touching him, making him make those noises. He wondered where Kurt was sensitive, his throat, his ears, his chest? He wanted to explore and find out and hear the sounds Kurt made as he kissed and touched him in those places.

Blaine's body gave another jolt and he stopped thinking of Kurt again, or tried to. He really didn't want to pee while he was hard. It hurt. He waited until enough time had passed and then got up and went to the bathroom. He would go back to sleep and not think about anything that happened tonight.

* * *

Blaine might have been a bit awkward around Kurt the next two days. He hadn't gotten off the night after he heard Kurt, but there was no way he was going to be able to wait any longer. He had pinned the awkwardness on stress and Kurt had just nodded in understanding. Kurt was starting to be more like his regular self instead of completely wound up like he had been the last week. Blaine had just been glad for the break from Rachel on the floor. Kurt had banned her until she apologized. Finn was backing him and working on talking to Rachel, who was basically just sulking and not wanting to admit she was wrong. Kurt was able to at least relax on their floor if he couldn't in class, which they shared the majority of along with Rachel.

Blaine needed to stop thinking about Kurt until he got this paper done. It was due tomorrow and he may or may not have purposely put it off in order to have an excuse to stay up all night or at least until it was late enough for him to shower and then think of Kurt. He was pretty sure David didn't suspect anything and he had said he was a pretty heavy sleeper, but if David were to wake up and see Blaine awake and going to take a shower after he had gone to bed. Yea, it would be awkward. Blaine said goodnight to David as he slipped into bed and started snoring almost right away. Blaine finished his paper and leaned back in his chair. He was a bit tired, but his body also had other needs besides sleep.

Blaine carefully listened and couldn't hear anyone moving on the floor. He quietly left his room and made his way to the showers. He paused as he got inside, no one in the toilets, no shower running or anyone changing. He was alone and safe. He quickly slipped into a shower stall and turned the water on, sighing as the warmth washed over him. He grabbed his half hard cock and began to slowly stroke it, thinking of Kurt.

Kurt's face first like always, then the rest of his body. He tried to imagine Kurt's bare chest, his ass, what his cock would look like. He remembered the sounds from Kurt getting off and made a noise of his own, he wasn't sure what, he just wanted to hear Kurt and the sounds he made. He wanted to make Kurt make those sounds, make him come saying Blaine's name the same way he had shouted the other night. "_Kurt…" _he whispered squeezing a bit harder now that he was fully hard. He reached his other hand down to touch his balls but before he could someone else touched him there.

Blaine's eyes snapped open to see Kurt standing in front of him. Not only was that shocking but the fact that Kurt was naked too and also touching him. "What..Kurt..?" Blaine chocked his hand falling to the side. Kurt just smirked and used the opportunity to bring his own hand up and stroke Blaine. Blaine whimpered and his head thudded back against the shower wall. Kurt's hand was better than his own, softer, and more flexible. Could hands be flexible? Blaine didn't care as long as Kurt kept doing that twisting motion over the top of his head. Blaine felt a tightening in his stomach and stopped Kurt's hand. "Too close…" he said.

Kurt let go and looked up. Blaine stared at him, his eyes blown and lips parted. Blaine wasn't sure what was going on, just that Kurt was looking at him, naked, having just stroked him almost to orgasm. Where were they supposed to go now? He was answered with Kurt gently leaning in and kissing him. It was a moment before Blaine responded, but then he grabbed Kurt and pulled him closer, their bodies flush, causing a moan to travel between them through the kiss. Blaine traced his tongue over the back of Kurt's mouth, causing him to groan and drag his hips up against Blaine. Blaine pulled back with a shuddering breath and moved his mouth down to kiss Kurt's jaw.

"Want to hear you, your voice, so beautiful," Blaine murmured placing kisses down along Kurt's throat, sucking on the skin there. Kurt arched his neck back to give him more access, his hips continued to move. Blaine kept moving lower, kissing and sucking all down Kurt's body. He latched his lips around Kurt's nipple and sucked. Kurt let out a cry that echoed in the shower stall. Blaine continued to lave at the nipple with his tongue. He turned after a few minutes to give the other one the same attention.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine moved down to his stomach. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's belly button, teasingly pushing his tongue in for a minute before moving down to Kurt's cock. He took a moment to look at it, admire the way it stood out and proud, just like Kurt, before he sunk his mouth down around it. Kurt made the most delicious sound in the back of his throat, his hands coming down to rest in Blaine's hair. Blaine licked from Kurt's balls up to the head of his cock causing Kurt to swear again. "Blaine…fuck…so good…"

Blaine took Kurt in his mouth again, this time going further until his nose was against Kurt's stomach. He let out a shuddery breath, causing Kurt to keen and Blaine hummed in satisfaction. He bobbed his head up and down, drawing out more sounds from Kurt. Blaine was holding on to Kurt's hips, and he reached one down and around to touch Kurt's balls. Kurt pulled tight on his hair before coming down his throat. Blaine swallowed reflexively and gently pulled off, taking the time to run his mouth over Kurt a bit more. He stopped when Kurt let out a hiss, too sensitive and moved instead to suck a hickey onto the inside of Kurt's thigh, causing Kurt to gasp. He stood up and Kurt pulled him close, kissing him deep. Blaine moaned and began to stroke himself, so ready to come.

Kurt put a hand down and stopped him again though. "I want you to fuck me," he said and Blaine nodded. Kurt reached into his robe pocket that was hanging outside the shower stall and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. "I was going to do this anyway tonight, you're much better though."

Blaine could only nod and watch as Kurt brought a hand behind himself and slowly started to push his fingers in. He pulled back after a minute and opened the bottle to put some lube on his fingers. Blaine just stood there and watched, his cock achingly hard. He wanted to just push into Kurt and let go. It would probably only take that much before he did end up coming. Kurt was still slowly prepping himself, his mouth open and little whimpers escaping from it. He let out a low moan and Blaine took it to mean he had hit his prostrate.

Blaine didn't want to wait anymore. He took the condom and from Kurt and hurriedly put it on, then slicked some lube over his cock. He looked to Kurt once more only to find him with his fingers out of his ass and turned around, his hole on show for Blaine to see. Blaine groaned at the sight and stepped forward, lining himself up and pushing in. Kurt groaned and pushed back against him. Blaine tried to go slow, but Kurt kept pushing against him and he was very quickly all the way in. "Blaine…move…" Kurt begged. Blaine pulled out a bit and pushed back in, causing himself and Kurt to both cry out.

"I'm not going to last long," Blaine admitted as he rocked his hips a few more times into Kurt.

"It's fine…just keep going…oh yes!" Kurt yelled. Blaine pulled out and pushed back in at the same angle. Kurt yelled again. "Perfect Blaine…perfect…don't stop…Blaine!" Kurt yelled and after two more thrusts Blaine shuddered and came, buried deep in Kurt's ass.

Kurt winced a bit as he pulled out, but turned around to smile at him. Blaine smiled too, but then began to feel awkward with the condom still on him. Kurt reached over and gently took it off, tying it before putting it into a bag he got from the pocket of his robe. "You really did come prepared," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed and grabbed his shower gel from his basket. "Well there's no way I'm getting off with Finn in the room, and I never know when he's going to randomly show up. So with the new rule up, I made a way so I could still use the showers, without getting a cleaning bill."

"Wait? What new rule?" Blaine asked.

"Didn't you see the posters? Semen's been clogging the drains. No one's supposed to masturbate in the showers anymore," Kurt told him pointing to a laminated poster on the wall next to them.

"Huh. Didn't even notice it," Blaine said.

"Well good thing I came along to save you a cleaning bill," Kurt smirked as he began to wash himself and Blaine.

"Good to know this service is free of charge," Blaine joked.

"Oh it comes with a price," Kurt told him. "Be my boyfriend?"

Blaine let out a laugh. "After having just fucked you I think I have to say yes."

Kurt bit his lip. "I've wanted to date you for a while now, don't think this is just because of the sex."

"Kurt, it's okay. I've wanted to date you too. I really like you," Blaine admitted.

"I like you too," Kurt smiled.

"We are going to still have sex now that we're boyfriends right? Because that was fantastic," Blaine asked.

"Maybe. If you're good," Kurt slapped Blaine ass with his washcloth. "Otherwise I'll go find someone else who can't read the posters."

"I thought you didn't sleep around?" Blaine asked with an eyebrow raised.

"True. Guess I'll have to keep having sex with you then," Kurt agreed.

They finished washing up and left the shower. Kurt slipped on his robe and Blaine dried off before wrapping his towel around his waist. Kurt hugged Blaine close as he shivered.

"Maybe I should get a robe," Blaine contemplated as he nuzzled his face into Kurt's.

"No, I like being able to see you," Kurt told him. "I also like you trying to wrap up in mine," he laughed as Blaine pulled the front of the robe open more and slipped his arms around Kurt inside it.

"It's warm and comfy. You're warm and comfy," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed again and gave him a squeeze. "Come on, I have to get some sleep or I won't be able to stay awake in theory tomorrow."

"I'll buy you coffee and bring it to your room," Blaine offered, not wanting to leave Kurt.

"You don't know my order," Kurt told him.

"Grande Non-fat Mocha," Blaine responded. "I remember you ordering it when we went to get coffee together."

"Blaine we've only actually gone to get coffee together half a dozen times," Kurt told him.

Blaine just shrugged. "Just stay here a little longer holding your boyfriend who's going to bring you coffee tomorrow morning."

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's head and rubbed his back a bit. Blaine let out a hum of contentment. They stayed like that until Kurt's eyes began to close and he yawned. He leaned on Blaine a bit more causing them to slide a bit on the still wet floor. "Are you falling asleep on me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, it's late I'm tired, I had sex, I want to go to bed. Come on, out from my robe," Kurt told him.

Blaine grumbled and held Kurt closer for a minute before slowly extracting himself from Kurt's robe. He stared at Kurt's chest, lightly running his fingers over it. "You're so beautiful," he said before drawing the robe tight again and closing it.

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand, kissing the back of it and running his thumb over the knuckles. "Tell me that tomorrow when I have bags under my eyes from not getting any sleep tonight."

"You'll still be beautiful then, you always are," Blaine assured him.

"Okay, enough. We need to go to bed. Stop distracting me by being romantic Anderson," Kurt said walking and lightly slapping Blaine on his arm as he passed.

Blaine stumbled after Kurt. He wasn't sure if he was just walking with his eyes half closed or distracted by Kurt. He tripped down the step into Kurt's steadying arms. Kurt just shook his head and smiled. Blaine pulled Kurt close and kissed him before they went back to the hall. "Goodnight," he whispered and then slipped quietly back to his room. Before closing the door he looked out and saw Kurt doing the same from his. Kurt waved and Blaine grinned back before closing the door and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is a lot shorter than part one, which I guess is a good thing. Don't own Glee.

* * *

"Okay, that's the last box," Blaine said as he collapsed on the couch. They had spent all day moving into the new apartment and he was exhausted. He loved his boyfriend, but he never knew Kurt could have so much stuff. It was all here now, so they just had to unpack over the next week. Kurt came over and sat next to him, gently massaging his shoulders. Blaine sighed and closed his eyes.

"Oh good, you're both here. I think I've finally found the perfect song for my audition next week," Rachel chirped as she came out of her room with her music.

"No, please, not right now," Blaine said burying his face in Kurt's chest.

Kurt chuckled and rubbed his back. "Blaine's tired from moving, so am I. I promise to go over audition pieces with you tomorrow."

Rachel sighed. "I suppose that's okay. Finn should be back soon anyway. We're going out to dinner to celebrate moving into our first apartment together. I suppose you could come as well since we're all living together. All though technically you aren't moved in yet as you still have to unpack. Finn and I finished yesterday."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think we're going to stay in and order food," Kurt told her.

"Well when you are done unpacking we'll all have to go out and celebrate," Rachel smiled and then went back to her room.

"Thank you," Blaine said leaning up and kissing Kurt.

"You're welcome, but what did I do exactly?" Kurt asked.

"You got rid of Rachel and Finn for the night, which means we can sit and cuddle and do whatever we want," Blaine said before yawning.

"I don't think we're going to be doing much," Kurt told him.

"We can, I promise I'm not that tired. This is just the first time I've gotten to relax all day," Blaine stated.

"Good. Because I know that I want a shower and I was hoping you might take one with me," Kurt suggested.

"Gladly," Blaine agreed as his stomach growled. "But first I need food."

"Why don't you lie down and take a nap while I order Chinese? Then we can eat and shower and spend the night together. Sound good?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds awesome," Blaine smiled and lied down on the couch as Kurt got up. "You don't want to join me in a nap?"

"If I nap then we'll end up sleeping all night and not getting to do anything," he leaned down and kissed Blaine. "I'm going to go help Rachel pick something nice to wear and make sure she remembers to stay quiet later tonight when she and Finn come home."

Blaine laughed a bit which turned into another yawn before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

A hand was slowly petting his head, it felt nice. Blaine sighed and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey," he said looking up at Kurt.

"Hi, food's here," Kurt gestured to the table.

Blaine sat up eagerly and went with Kurt to the table to eat. He smiled when he saw Kurt had gotten him an extra helping of Crab Rangoon. It was his favorite. Even though he had only known Kurt for a year it felt like so much longer. They knew everything about each other and loved each other. They had both wanted to move into their own place this year, just the two of them. Finn and Rachel had also wanted to move in together, something Kurt was sure would end in a total war. They hadn't really found anything in their budget for just the two of them anyway, so Kurt had suggested they look for something for the four of them. It was a bit insane, but after setting rules and everything they realized it could work.

Finn and Rachel had come up the week before to move in. Blaine had been upset because he had wanted the extra week to have sex with Kurt in every room of the apartment. Kurt had told him that they could still do that, and it would give Finn and Rachel a taste of what living with each other would really be like in a few more years when they got their own place. Blaine had still been a bit upset, but Kurt had made up for it by having him over while the rest of his family was moving Finn and Rachel in. It was only for 2 days instead of a whole week, but it was worth it. Blaine smiled as he thought back on those days last week.

"I know that smile," Kurt said smirking at him.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"That smile, it's your 'I'm thinking about sex smile, or my boyfriend's ass,'" Kurt explained.

"Is that a problem?" Blaine asked.

"No, as long as you plan to follow through on your thoughts," Kurt stood up and carried his dishes to the sink, swinging his hips just a bit more than usual.

Blaine watched him and hurriedly finished his own food before bringing his own dishes over. He put them in the sink next to Kurt's and wrapped his arms around him. "Sex now?" he asked.

"No, first we have to clean up and then shower," Kurt told him, stepping out of his arms. He started to pack up the food, Blaine went over to help.

"By shower you mean sex right?" Blaine clarified.

Kurt laughed and nodded. "Yes, Blaine, we can have sex in the shower."

Blaine just grinned and hurriedly put the food in the fridge before grabbing Kurt and dragging him to the bathroom. "Wait, where's my shower stuff?"

Blaine groaned as Kurt left to find the box that had his shower supplies. He turned the water on to warm it up and then stepped out of his clothes. Kurt came in just as he was taking off his pants.

"Eager are we?" he asked hanging up his towel and placing his shower caddy by the door.

Blaine didn't say anything, just started to unbutton Kurt's shirt. Kurt kissed him and the two of them were soon naked and in the shower. Blaine held Kurt close to him under the spray. He loved having Kurt in the shower with him. It was the first time they had ever been together. It wouldn't be the last though. Unless he and Kurt ended up having sex in the shower the last time they had sex before they died. That wouldn't happen for a long time though. Blaine let his thoughts go as Kurt kissed him.

Kurt worked his way down, kissing all over Blaine's body. Blaine shook and moaned, loving Kurt's mouth and tongue and the things he could do with them. He let out a loud gasp as Kurt licked a spot on his chest that always turned him on. "What do you want to do?" Kurt asked as he rested his head by that spot.

"Want your mouth," Blaine groaned pushing him down further. Kurt obliged kneeling down in front of Blaine. Blaine cried out as Kurt took him in his mouth without any warning. "Fuck…Kurt…" he breathed.

Kurt chuckled a bit, which sent a series of vibrations down Blaine's cock. Blaine put his hand in Kurt's hair for something to hold onto. Kurt pulled off Blaine and went to mouth at his balls, taking them into his mouth and caressing them with his tongue. Blaine threw his head back and felt his stomach tightening as Kurt slowly licked back up his cock and poked his tongue in the slit. Blaine pulled Kurt's hair to stop him. Kurt did and stood back up to look at Blaine, his cheeks flushed and lips red from having been wrapped around his cock. Blaine kissed him hard and then pulled away again. "Want to fuck you," he rasped. Kurt nodded and grabbed the lube that was in his shower caddy.

"Condom or no?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head and Kurt smiled. He loved when Blaine fucked him without a condom on. They didn't do it all the time as it was more to clean up, but the few times they had were amazing. Kurt uncapped the lube and began to prep himself. Blaine watched for a moment. He loved watching Kurt work himself open for his cock. The way he would gasp and moan softly as he shoved his fingers in and out of his ass and slowly scissored them. Kurt was absolutely beautiful when he prepped himself.

Blaine stepped forward and took the lube from Kurt, putting some on his own fingers. He gently reached behind and slid his fingers in beside Kurt's. Kurt gasped loudly and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed Blaine. "Love having your fingers inside me."

Blaine nodded in agreement and slowly twisted his fingers to brush over a certain spot. Kurt let out a cry of pleasure and Blaine hit it a few more times before pulling his fingers out. Kurt whined at the lost. Blaine grabbed some more lube and coated his cock. Kurt slid his fingers out of his ass and went to turn around so his back faced Blaine. Blaine put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "I want to be face to face," he said.

Kurt nodded and carefully wrapped himself around Blaine. He hooked his ankles around Blaine's back and left one hand around Blaine's neck. He brought the other hand down to hold Blaine's cock still. Blaine gently spread Kurt's cheeks and lowered him slowly onto his cock. Kurt let go of Blaine's cock and grabbed onto his neck as soon as he was fully seated on Blaine. "You aren't going to drop me are you?" Kurt asked suddenly afraid.

"No, I won't drop you," Blaine said as he thrust up into Kurt causing him to cry out. Blaine smirked as Kurt glared at him and went to say something else, but Blaine thrust up again and all Kurt could do was moan. Blaine slowly began to move at a more even pace, thrusting up into Kurt while lifting him up and down on his cock as well. Kurt had his head thrown back, arms resting around Blaine's back and feet resting on Blaine's ass as Blaine fucked in and out of him. Blaine couldn't help but lean forward and kiss Kurt's neck, sucking a bit. Kurt whimpered and pushed Blaine's head firmer against his neck.

Blaine pulled back and smiled at the purple bruise he had left on Kurt's skin. He made it low enough that Kurt would be able to hide it with a scarf. He loved marking Kurt's skin and as long as they weren't anywhere visible Kurt said it was okay. Of course that hadn't helped when Finn had walked in on them, or the other guys on the floor. They had seen the hickeys and more. Blaine stopped thinking of them as Kurt gave a loud drawn out moan. He looked down to see Kurt grasping his cock between them. "Blaine, I'm close," he chocked out. Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's and watched as he came between their chests, letting out a slow, low cry of, "Blaine…" Blaine thrust a few more times before coming inside Kurt with his own low groan.

Blaine held Kurt and himself up as he came down from his orgasm. He slowly lifted Kurt off his cock, hissing a bit as he was sensitive, and set him on his feet. Kurt grabbed his body wash and cloth and began to clean them up. Blaine loved when Kurt washed him like this. He felt loved and cared for more than ever before. Kurt rinsed out his hair and then stood with him for a few more minutes before the water started to turn cold. "Come on, Rachel and Finn will probably be back soon. We should at least look like we weren't having sex." Kurt said moving to turn off the water. He handed Blaine a towel and slipped into his robe.

They walked out of the bathroom and Kurt paused. "Do you know where our clothes are?"

Blaine looked at the mess of boxes and suitcases and shook his head. Kurt sighed and moved to start looking through them when the door opened and Rachel and Finn came in. They all four sort of stared at each other for a minute.

"I'm just going to go to my room…" Finn said, walking quickly with his eyes on the floor. He closed his door and the other three just continued to stand there and stare at each other.

"Well at least you're somewhat decent. Nice abs Blaine," Rachel commented before going to her room and closing the door as well.

"We're not having sex again until I at least unpack some of my clothes and products," Kurt told Blaine before grabbing a suitcase that was labeled as _Kurt's Clothes_ and going to his bedroom and closing the door as well.

Blaine sighed and looked around for his clothes, finding them and going to his room. He would just have to make sure to help Kurt unpack tomorrow. If not there was always masturbation.

* * *

Thankfully they didn't have any awkward walk ins after the first night. Kurt and Rachel sat down and figured out a schedule and codes they could use between each other so they wouldn't have to worry. Finn didn't catch on to any of it, but Kurt told Blaine everything so he wouldn't do something to get Kurt in trouble. Blaine still couldn't wait until he and Kurt had a place just the two of them. Keeping all the codes and schedule's straight was hard and he didn't know how Kurt and Rachel managed.

There also hadn't been any bad fights yet. Blaine was surprised considering the cologne bottle freshman year. Kurt had said it was because Rachel was finally growing up. It might also have to do with the fact that she landed the lead in a fairly big show so was happier now than ever before. Kurt was just happy she was at rehearsals every night and Finn was either watching her or out with friends leaving the apartment free. They had been able to try out a few new things, like bondage, that had been a fun night. It started in the shower and ended in the bedroom.

Blaine smiled as he thought of Kurt. They had just finished, Kurt riding him, and after cuddling for a bit Kurt had gone to take a shower before bed. Kurt had to be up early the next morning. Blaine had wanted to sleep in a bit and knew he wouldn't if Kurt slept with him and then got up. He would get up when Kurt did just to spend the morning with his boyfriend. So Kurt had left to shower and then sleep in his own bed that night. Blaine rolled over and thought about what he could do until Kurt was done and he could say good night. He sat up straight as a scream traveled through the apartment from the bathroom. He jumped out of bed and ran to see what was wrong.

"Dude what the hell?" Finn yelled as he too ran to the bathroom from his room.

Blaine looked into the bathroom and saw Kurt sitting on the edge of the counter furiously scrubbing his feet. "Ew, gross, gross, so unsanitary, disgusting," he kept chanting.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! I won't ever be okay! There's a used condom in the shower and I stepped on it and I'll never be clean again!" Kurt yelled hysterically still scrubbing frantically at his feet.

"Oh shit," Finn said. "I knew I forgot something last night."

Kurt stopped scrubbing and turned to glare at Finn. He jumped off the counter and strode towards Finn and started hitting him while yelling. "You are disgusting! You always clean up! I have your jizz all over my feet now! It's disgusting!"

"Ow, hey! I'm sorry! Ow! Kurt!" Finn said trying to block himself.

That was how Rachel found them. Kurt naked and hitting Finn while yelling about how disgusting he was, Blaine watching, not sure what to do and also naked as he hadn't put pants on after he and Kurt had sex.

"What are you doing?" Rachel yelled over Kurt and Finn. They turned to look at her Finn quickly moving away from Kurt as he stopped hitting him.

"Teach your boyfriend how to clean up properly! I do not need to be stepping on his used condoms when I go to take a shower! Plus shower sex is off limits!" Kurt screamed at her.

"Finn! You didn't throw it away?" Rachel shouted.

"No he didn't and now I'll never be able to walk again I'm going to have to have my feet amputated to feel clean," Kurt lamented.

"I promise I'll be sure to clean up better in future. Also shower sex isn't off limits, it's on the as long as the other person doesn't know list," Rachel informed him.

"Well now it's off limits for you because I know!" Kurt defended.

"Then it's off limits for you too. I heard Blaine helping you to hit the high notes the other night when you said you were going to be practicing," Rachel shot back.

Blaine tilted his head. That was almost exactly what Kurt had said to Rachel the first day they had met. It might have taken a year, but she was finally getting pay back.

"Fine! No more shower sex!" Kurt agreed.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked, not liking that. "Can't we go back to the as long as you don't know deal?"

"No, I cannot handle stepping on another used condom, ever. No shower sex and then everyone will be happy and sanitary," Kurt shuddered a bit.

Blaine whined in distress at the thought of not having shower sex with Kurt. It was the best sex and he needed it. It was how they got together. Stupid Finn not picking up and making everything worse.

"Okay, are you two just going to stand there? Because it would be really great if you could put pants on or like go to your rooms," Finn spoke up.

Blaine and Kurt both seemed to realize they were still naked at the same time, turning and running to their respective rooms. "The shower had better be spotless by tomorrow morning Finn Hudson!" Kurt yelled before slamming his door shut. Blaine went to his room and threw on a pair of pajama pants before walking back out and over to Kurt's room. He opened the door and found him scrubbing his feet again with a pack of moist towelettes.

"Here, let me," Blaine said kneeling down and gently cleaning his feet. "Please don't amputate your feet. You already took away shower sex from me, don't take away your perfect body."

Kurt looked at him for a moment before smiling and kissing him. "I'm sorry. I promise in a month or so we can break the rules and have shower sex."

"Good," Blaine got up and tossed the wipes away before sitting down next to Kurt on the bed. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed.

"I have been officially traumatized," Kurt stated.

Blaine hummed in acknowledgement. "Is there anything I can do to make it better and help you recover?"

"Stay here tonight?" Kurt asked. "I know you wanted to sleep in, but I really just want to cuddle and know you're here when I wake up from nightmares."

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "Okay. I'll stay here. I can always nap after you leave."

Kurt smiled and got up to turn off the light before he and Blaine crawled into bed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's head before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: These keep getting shorter. I think that's a good thing? Next one will be a bit longer I think. This one was really just for sex. This was what the first one was supposed to be! Still so many left to write.

* * *

"Kurt! That's the third picture you've taken of my ass! I think that's enough," Blaine said as he stood up from moving a piece of furniture.

"Actually it's like the fifth or something, and I'll never have enough pictures of your ass. Besides, today is an important day and I want to be sure to capture it to remember it years from now," Kurt said quickly snapping another picture of Blaine as he bent over to unpack a box.

"Are you at least going to help me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed, but put down his camera and went to help Blaine unpack the last few boxes they had left from moving. After two years of living with Rachel and Finn they had finally saved up enough to afford a place just the two of them. Rachel and Finn were staying and some friends of theirs were moving into Kurt and Blaine's rooms. Rachel and Finn didn't quite have the finances saved that Kurt and Blaine did. Mostly because they hadn't thought to save early on. Kurt was sure they would be moving to a place of their own the next year, he was just happy to be out with Blaine now finally. They unpacked the last of the boxes and then stacked them by the door before both collapsing on the couch.

"So, is it everything you dreamed of?" Blaine asked looking around their new place.

Kurt nodded. "For our first apartment yes."

"You mean we're going to have to move again?" Blaine asked him.

"Well yea, once we have kids we'll need a bigger place, maybe we could even get a house by then," Kurt told him.

"You know it's a lot of work to have a kid," Blaine said.

"I know. It's not happening for a while, we have lots of time to talk about it and decide what we want to do and how we want to have one," Kurt reassured him.

"We could try to have one now," Blaine suggested leaning over to gently trail his hand up Kurt's arm.

"Blaine, that's physically impossible. We're both guys," Kurt laughed.

"We could still try and maybe we would be a medical miracle," Blaine moved to kiss Kurt's neck.

Kurt hummed. "I suppose we could try, but we are not messing up our new couch the first night because you wouldn't wear a condom. I'm sweaty and gross anyway so why don't we take a shower?"

Blaine jumped up, pulling Kurt with him and practically running to the shower. He pushed Kurt inside against the wall, and quickly started to take off both their clothes. Kurt reached over and turned the water on, adjusting it to a comfortable temperature while Blaine continued to kiss at his neck like he was on the couch. Kurt turned around and leaned his head back to give Blaine better access. "Blaine…" he moaned softly and brought his head down to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss.

"I want to do something different," Blaine said as they pulled apart. Kurt looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question. "Can you touch the floor with your hands without bending your knees?"

Kurt nodded. "I was on the Cheerleading team."

"Right, okay. So do that. Just bend over and put your hand on the floor, yea like that," Blaine said as Kurt bent over giving Blaine a perfect view of his ass. "Let me know if you're uncomfortable or anything," Blaine said before grabbing some lube and gently preparing Kurt. He slid two fingers in easily, Kurt loose from all the times they had done this. He added a third finger and angled them just a bit more.

Kurt cried out and his legs faltered a bit, feet spreading a bit further apart. "Fuck, Blaine."

Blaine grinned and stroked again over the spot, bringing an arm around Kurt's front to support him. Kurt's knees bent as he whined and Blaine held him up. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded and straightened himself up. "Yes, it feels so good, just be ready to catch me."

Blaine nodded and stretched Kurt a bit more before pulling out and rubbing some lube onto his cock. "Ready?" Kurt nodded and Blaine slowly pushed in. It was different, a lot tighter and a bit awkward as he was on more of a down angle. He waited a minute once he was inside Kurt before pulling out and going back in. He gasped when Kurt moved down more and he suddenly sunk in deeper. Kurt groaned and urged Blaine to move again. He did and kept going deeper into Kurt each time it seemed. He could feel himself getting close, and started to move faster, his eyes closed. He opened them again as Kurt leaned up more, resting his hands on the side of the shower. The position meant Blaine wasn't as deep in Kurt anymore. He stopped and looked at Kurt with a frown.

Kurt turned back to look at him. "Let's make it last."

Blaine stared at him, how beautiful he looked with the water running down his back, his face lightly flushed from the position and his hair floppily lying on his head. Blaine nodded and began to slowly move again. Keeping one hand around Kurt he trailed his other over Kurt's back, lightly tracing his muscles with his fingertips. He brought his hand around to Kurt's front and flicked his nipples which were hard and standing straight. Blaine rolled them gently between his fingers, Kurt moaning quietly under him. All the while Blaine kept up a slow and gentle rhythm in and out of Kurt. Blaine trailed his hand down and lightly stroked Kurt's cock in time with his thrusts. Kurt groaned loudly and bent back down so his hands were on the floor again.

"Oh fuck, Kurt," Blaine said as he sunk into him deeper. He continued to move slow and gently though, wanting this to last like Kurt had said. Each time he thrust in he went a little deeper into Kurt's tight hole.

"Blaine," Kurt begged. "Please, faster."

Blaine began to quicken his movements, still keeping them gentle. Kurt whimpered and kept begging. "Please Blaine, more, faster, please, harder, need you to fill me."

Blaine groaned and gave into Kurt's pleas, grabbing his hips and pushing into him roughly and fast. Kurt groaned and started to clench around him, pulling him in even deeper which seemed impossible. Blaine could feel himself getting close and he reached a hand down to brush over Kurt, stroking his balls a few times before tightening his hand around his cock. Blaine stroked him fast and Kurt shuddered before spilling over his hand. Blaine came quickly as Kurt's ass clenched tightly around him.

Somehow Blaine was able to hold Kurt and himself up. Kurt slowly stood and slid Blaine out of him gently. He then turned around and kissed Blaine lightly. It was sloppy and messy, but it didn't matter. Blaine gathered Kurt in his arms and held him for a moment. Kurt stepped away and gently began to clean both of them with a warm cloth and soap.

"You know what the best part of this is?" Blaine asked as Kurt was gently washing his hair. "No one will interrupt us and we didn't have to worry about being quiet. We can have all the shower sex we want without worrying ever again."

Kurt laughed and rinsed his hair. "We can have any sex we want without having to worry. All though we can't be too loud unless we want the neighbors to call the landlord," Kurt turned off the water and dried them off, before walking to their room and lying down on the bed with Blaine.

"Round two?" Blaine asked, leaning in to suck on Kurt's neck again.

"No, nap, and then round two," Kurt said as he yawned.

Blaine smiled and gave him one last kiss before settling down under the covers, his body wrapped around Kurt's. "I'm so happy to be living with you, and just you. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt told him sleepily with his eyes closed. Blaine smiled and closed his eyes as well.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: okay this one was pretty short too. Oh well. Elizabeth is named after Kurt/Kurt's mom. We don't know Kurt's mom's actual name, but his middle name is apparently Elizabeth and I like to think it's what he started using after his mom died. I think Kurt would name a daughter after his mom too.

* * *

Blaine unpacked the last of the groceries into the refrigerator before walking down the hall to find Kurt.

"Okay, she's asleep," Kurt said closing the door quietly behind him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine immediately leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"I thought she would never go down. Come on, we have an hour and I want to make good use of our time," Blaine said as he began to walk towards the shower with Kurt.

"Shh, don't wake her," Kurt scolded Blaine, but followed him to the bathroom.

Kurt and Blaine had graduated and, after having successful careers on Broadway and as a music artist respectfully, had moved into a small house and adopted a little girl named Elizabeth. They wanted to have more kids too, but with their jobs and careers they didn't quite have the time yet. In another year or so they hoped to adopt another child. Lizzie, as Elizabeth was more commonly called, was at a stage where she didn't want to nap. They had tried to go without nap time, but Lizzie was often cranky and tired the next day and so instead they had started to shorten her nap times. That way she would still sleep without as much argument, and not be mad for missing out on time to play.

Kurt and Blaine had managed to both have the day off for once and been eagerly waiting for Lizzie to go down for her nap so they could have a bit of alone time. They had been too tired to do anything lately after she had gone to bed, so had slept in and waited until she went down for a nap this afternoon.

Kurt closed the bathroom door and quickly started to take off his clothes. Blaine was already naked and working on getting the shower to a good temperature. Kurt leaned over him, pressing his front to Blaine's back and gently kissing along the back of his neck and ear. "I've missed you," he said.

Blaine brought one of his hands out from under the water and grabbed Kurt's that were wrapped around his waist. "You have no idea how much I've missed this," he gave the water one last flick with his fingers before standing up and turning around to face Kurt. Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him deeply once before stepping back into the shower, Kurt following. They kissed slowly under the spray, letting the familiar motions and water relax them.

Blaine gently kissed along Kurt's jaw and down his neck, lightly sucking the skin there. Kurt leaned his head back against the tile and hummed in contentment. His hands lightly threaded through Blaine's curls, tugging a bit. Blaine's hands slowly drifted down to lightly squeeze Kurt's ass. Kurt gasped and leaned up on his toes brushing himself against Blaine. Blaine groaned and pulled Kurt forward to grind their hips together. He kissed his way down Kurt's chest, slowly kneeling onto the floor.

Blaine continued to kiss across Kurt's hips and cock. He kissed his way down Kurt's length and underneath to his balls, gently sucking on them. Licking his way back up he placed a kiss on the tip of Kurt's cock before sinking his mouth down around him. Kurt's hands tightened in his hair and Blaine lazily moved his tongue along a vein. "Blaine, oh god…" Kurt breathed.

Blaine continued to suck around Kurt, working down him more and more until Kurt hit the back of his throat. Kurt gave a chocked noise at that and gripped Blaine's hair harder. Blaine kept one hand on his hips to stop Kurt from thrusting forward into his mouth. They had done that a few times, but Blaine didn't want to do that right now. Blaine reached his other hand back and grabbed one of Kurt's ass cheeks squeezing it before bringing his fingers down to tease at his entrance. "Blaine, shit, I'm close, Blaine," Kurt moaned above him. Blaine smiled around Kurt in his mouth and brought a finger down and pushed it into Kurt gently. "Blaine!" Kurt cried as he started to come in Blaine's mouth.

The bathroom door opened and the curtain of the shower was quickly pulled aside. Blaine pulled off of Kurt, his teeth accidentally scrapping him in the process. Kurt's eyes opened and he stared frozen. Blaine's mouth was open and he too was staring. Lizzie stared at her daddies with wide eyes, her hands reached out to grab her toilet seat so she could use the potty like a big girl and make her daddies proud.

"Oh my god," Kurt finally said, still not moving. That was enough to get Blaine to move though. He stood up and turned off the water, grabbing a towel and Kurt's robe. Kurt didn't grab his robe though, just continued to stand there and stare.

"Kurt, put your robe on," Blaine urged him.

"Oh my god," Kurt said again. Blaine sighed and threw the robe over Kurt's shoulders, tying it closed so at least he wasn't naked anymore. He then looked over to Lizzie who was still standing with wide eyes staring at them.

"Lizzie, why are you out of bed?" Blaine asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom. What were you doing?" Lizzie asked.

"Do you still have to go to the bathroom?" Blaine asked ignoring the question. It was then Blaine noticed the puddle underneath Lizzie. "Oh, guess not."

"I tried to go to the potty in time, but my seat is in the shower," Lizzie told him.

"Right, I know. It's fine, not your fault. Kurt do you want to help clean Lizzie up or get her a change of pajamas?" Blaine turned around to ask his husband. Kurt hadn't moved though. He was still standing there completely shocked. "Kurt!" Blaine yelled. Kurt still didn't react. "Lizzie, wait here, I'll go get you a pair of pajamas and then help you clean up okay?" Blaine said walking to her room. He came back and told Lizzie to take off her dirty clothes. He turned to Kurt and shook him a bit. "Hey, come on. It's okay, I need you here with me."

Kurt finally turned to look at him, he looked like he was about to cry. "Blaine, Blaine our daughter just saw us…she's 3 Blaine…she shouldn't…"

"Shh, I know. It's going to be okay. But I need you here to help me okay?" Blaine said brushing his hair back from his forehead. Kurt nodded shakily and moved to put his robe on properly and step out of the shower. "Kurt can you put Lizzie's clothes in the wash? I'll get her clean and changed and then we can talk before she goes back to sleep."

Kurt nodded and went to do as Blaine said before walking to Lizzie's room. Blaine and Lizzie were sitting on her bed, playing with some of her stuffed animals. Kurt sat next to them and gave a weak smile. "Lizzie, what you saw earlier between your daddy and me, that was something grown-ups do. They do it to feel good and because they love each other," Blaine explained.

"But what was it?" Lizzie asked tilting her head curiously.

"I was kissing your Daddy," Blaine said.

"Grown-ups kiss each other where they go potty? Yuck. I don't ever want to do that," Lizzie said. "I think I'll stay a kid forever."

Blaine laughed and hugged her. "You can be a kid as long as you want. But don't tell anyone okay? This isn't something grown-ups talk about with other grown-ups. I talk about it with your Daddy because we love each other, but I don't talk or do things like this with your Aunt Rachel or Grandpa," Blaine told her.

"Okay, I won't say anything," Lizzie said as she yawned.

"Good, now go back to sleep," Blaine said tucking her in.

"You liked it right Daddy?" Lizzie asked looking at Kurt.

"Yes, I liked it," Kurt told her blushing.

"Good, because you were making a noise like you might have been hurt, but if you weren't being hurt and you liked it then it must have been the monster in the toilet who made the noise," Lizzie murmured before falling asleep.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and quietly left Lizzie's room to go to their own. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to do that again," Kurt said flopping face down onto their bed.

"Well, we won't be doing it anytime soon that's for sure. Thankfully, Lizzie has a sleepover next month with Rachel and Finn," Blaine told him.

"Since when?" Kurt asked not remember that being on their calendar.

"Since this afternoon when I'm calling and making arrangements so we can have a weekend to ourselves. I know we won't have sex otherwise and I'm not waiting another 18 years before we do it again," Blaine asserted.

Kurt just snorted and leaned against him. "You are wonderful. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't think."

"I noticed when you just stood there naked and didn't do anything to help," Blaine quipped.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise. Next mess I'll clean it up," Kurt offered.

Blaine nodded. "I'm holding you to that. At least we don't have to worry about her having sex ever."

"Maybe this is something they should include in parenting books. Let your kids catch you having sex so they won't ever want to," Kurt mused.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt closer. "I really don't want to have to go through this again if we have another kid."

"Oh my god, no, once is more than enough," Kurt agreed. He kissed Blaine gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes. He could feel his own slowly dropping. He would call Finn and Rachel later and arrange a weekend for them to take Lizzie so he and Kurt could have some time alone. For now he was going to fall asleep with Kurt and try not to think of this anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Last one! Well, I have a crack ending, but I really should not write it. I might though and post it separately or something. So I hope you all have enjoyed the shower sex. I'll be putting up a few other oneshots from this verse. So far all are from when Kurt and Blaine are at college. If I get any other ideas I'll throw them up. I guess if anyone had anything they wanted to see I could maybe write it? I doubt that will happen though. I don't think anyone even reads these notes. Don't own Glee.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" Kurt asked for the tenth time. Connor just rolled his eyes as he packed the last of the bags into his car.

"Kurt, come on, he'll be fine. We can bring anything he forgot with us next month," Blaine came up behind Kurt and rubbed his arms reassuringly.

"I know, it's just this is it. All my children have moved out now," Kurt lamented.

"Dad, I'm only an hour away," Connor laughed. "I'm not all the way in California like Lizzie."

"Yes, but you're sister left while you were still here. This is different. The house will be so quite," Kurt sighed.

Connor raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you two have made more noise than Lizzie and I did. You're both singing constantly."

Blaine laughed and moved to hug Connor. "Call us when you get there okay?"

Connor nodded and hugged Kurt. "I love you both, see you in a month!"

Kurt waved as he pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Blaine held him from behind tightly. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded and wiped away a few tears that fell from his eyes. "Yea, I'll be fine. Come on, let's go back inside," he took Blaine's hand and led them into the house.

"You know, with the kids both finally gone, we have the house to ourselves. We should use this to our advantage," Blaine said.

Kurt turned around to look at him. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

Blaine just grinned and leaned in and kissed Kurt deeply. They pulled back after a few minutes and Kurt stared at Blaine panting heavily. "Just like the first time?"

"Just like the first time," Blaine repeated before kissing Kurt again and directing him back towards the bathroom.

"I don't remember there being this much kissing the first time," Kurt said as Blaine moved to kiss along his neck.

"That's why it's _like_ the first time and not exactly the first time," Blaine informed him as he pulled Kurt's shirt off, his own following.

Kurt laughed and they quickly removed their pants before turning the water on and chasing each other into the shower. They kissed under the spray, wet and messy, not caring and just wanting to be close and with each other. Blaine moved down to suck on Kurt's neck and Kurt let out a high pitched noise like the one Blaine had first heard when they were 18. Blaine brought his hand down between them and lightly stroked their cocks together. "Blaine!" Kurt whined.

Blaine smiled and kissed his lips once again before sinking down in front of Kurt and taking him in his mouth. Blaine looked up at Kurt and groaned. Kurt jumped at the vibrations that traveled up his body through his cock. "What?"

Blaine pulled back and smiled, "You're still so incredibly gorgeous, even after all this time. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you."

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair gently, a small smile on his lips. Blaine kissed his stomach and then took Kurt in his mouth again, this time just the tip, sucking on it. Kurt's head flew back and his legs shook a bit. Blaine took a bit more of Kurt in his mouth before pulling off with one last kiss to Kurt's cock and standing up. Kurt pulled him forward and crashed their lips together, tasting a bit of himself on Blaine.

Blaine pulled away to grab the lube and pour some on his fingers, but Kurt took it from his hands before he could. "I want to," Kurt said pouring some on his own fingers and warming it up a bit.

Blaine just nodded and watched as Kurt slowly circled his entrance a few times before pushing two fingers in. Kurt softly moaned and scissored his fingers to stretch himself a bit more. He pushed them in and out a few times before pulling out and getting more lube. Kurt added three fingers this time and crooked them a bit, his head falling back as he hit his prostrate. He continued working himself open, rubbing his fingers over that spot every few strokes. Eventually he pulled out and put even more lube on his hand before roughly grabbing Blaine's cock and coating it.

Blaine gasped as Kurt grabbed him and had to force himself not to come. Kurt was so sexy with his fingers in his ass, and then to feel those fingers on him. Kurt let go of him once he was coated and turned around. He used one hand to hold himself open and the other to guide Blaine into him. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and helped to guide him onto his cock. He slowly slipped into Kurt, always amazed at how tight Kurt was no matter how many times they had sex. Once Blaine was inside he paused to give Kurt a chance to adjust, but Kurt just ground down on him. "Move Blaine."

Blaine did as Kurt asked and pulled out and back in roughly. Kurt groaned in pleasure at the feeling and Blaine began to move more, groaning a bit as well. He let his hands roam up and down Kurt's chest and legs. He tugged on one of Kurt's nipples, causing Kurt to keen and arch up on his toes. He slowed down his hips and played with Kurt's nipples for a few minutes. Kurt arching and moving around on him felt amazing. Blaine moved his hands lower and stroked across Kurt's stomach and down his hips to his thighs. He brushed over them lightly with his fingertips, before reaching up and grabbing Kurt's cock. "Blaine, please," Kurt softly said, his head resting back on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine turned his head and looked into Kurt's eyes, he leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. They kissed as Blaine thrust harder and faster, stroking Kurt as well and they both came, moaning into each other's mouths. Blaine gently kissed Kurt as they both came down from their orgasms and he pulled out of him. Kurt turned and began to wash them off, pressing a few kisses to Blaine's body.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that," Blaine said as he wrapped his towel around his waist. Kurt turned and smiled at him as he tied his robe. He walked over and hugged Blaine, who put his arms inside of Kurt's robe to wrap around him. Kurt just laughed and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"Come on, we can actually go sleep in the same bed this time," Kurt said unwrapping Blaine and walking to their bedroom. Blaine followed behind him, and immediately wrapped himself up around Kurt under his robe when they were lying down. "I can't believe you still do this."

"I told you, it's warm and comfy. You're warm and comfy. Besides, you're the one who still refuses to let me buy a robe," Blaine reminded him.

Kurt just hummed and pulled him close before grabbing a blanket and throwing it on both of them. "You know we didn't even need to put on the towel or robe. The kids are gone."

Blaine laughed. "Guess it's habit now. I'm sure we can break it if we want."

"I'm sure we will. I love you," Kurt quietly said as he started to fall asleep.

"I love you too," Blaine yawned and fell asleep wrapped in Kurt and his robe.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So should have known that the last ch wasn't the end of this. I have like 6 more stories in this verse planned. When I'll actually write them I don't know. I wrote this when we went to the park the other day. Confession time: I love sick fics. I don't know if I really liked writing one so much as I like reading one though. Either way, this is really fluffy and was a nice change from the sex. Don't own Glee.

* * *

Blaine laughed at something David said as he entered Finn and Kurt's room for Monday night football. He smiled and said hi to the guys playing video games before the game started. Most likely they had been there since the end of classes. Blaine looked around and frowned when he couldn't find his boyfriend. "Where's Kurt?" he asked. A groan from above answered him.

Blaine took a closer look at Kurt's bed. "Kurt?" a second groan was his answer. He walked forward and saw that the pile he had mistaken for just blankets was actually Kurt underneath a pile of blankets. He should have known considering Kurt usually made his bed and especially on Mondays when the guys were going to be over. He stepped onto the first step of the ladder and could just see Kurt's head peeking out from the top of his pile of blankets. "Hey," he said.

Kurt opened his eyes and weakly said, "Hi."

"Are you okay?" Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes again, pulling the blanket a little higher. Blaine stepped off the ladder and took off his shoes before climbing up into bed next to Kurt.

"Woah dudes! We're still here!" one of the guys yelled.

"We're not going to do anything!" Blaine said exasperatedly before lying down next to Kurt. "What's wrong?" he gently brushed Kurt's hair off his forehead. "Kurt you're really warm," he said as he rested his hand more on Kurt's head. Kurt didn't say anything, just relaxed into Blaine's hand more. "Why didn't you have Finn cancel?"

Kurt shrugged. "Haven't talked to him, thought I would get better if I just slept. Didn't mean to sleep so long, it's too late to cancel now."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's hair a bit more. "We can still go to the den."

As soon as Blaine spoke the door opened and more guys came in. The game was due to start in 10 minutes.

"Too late to cancel," Kurt insisted.

"At least go to my room," Blaine encouraged.

Kurt shook his head. "I'll only spread it to you and David. Want to keep your bed free of germs," Kurt winced as the guys cheered loudly at something.

"It won't matter if you lie in my bed, I've been close to you already. Come on, let's go to my room. I'll stay and cuddle with you for a bit," Blaine climbed down and waited for Kurt. Kurt slowly sat up, wrapping one of his blankets around him and shuffling down his bed. He carefully began to climb down the ladder. "Blaine," Kurt said as he started to slip, his vision tunneling.

"Woah…Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, catching him before he could fall. "It's okay, I've got you, let go of the bed," Kurt whimpered and did so grabbing hold of Blaine instead.

"What's up with Hummel?" a guy asked.

"Kurt you okay?" Finn questioned coming in from the hall.

"He's sick. I'm going to take him to rest in my room," Blaine said shifting Kurt in his arms to hold him better.

"Does he need to go to the doctor?" Finn asked worried.

"No, I think he just needs some rest and medicine," Blaine assured him.

Finn nodded. "If you're sure, we can always go downstairs."

"No…Blaines," Kurt weakly said.

"We'll be in my room in a minute," Blaine said before turning and shrugging as best he could at Finn. He then turned and walked out with many feel better calls from the guys. He had left his door unlocked which proved to be a good thing and helpful. He really didn't know how he would have gotten his key out of his pocket otherwise. He closed the door behind them and then sat down on his bed, lying Kurt down on the pillow. He went to move back, but Kurt grabbed him and wouldn't let him up.

"Stay," Kurt whimpered and Blaine couldn't resist him. He moved the blankets and crowded in next to Kurt, wrapping him in his arms.

"I'll stay, just go to sleep," Blaine kissed his head as Kurt closed his eyes and fell asleep. Blaine yawned himself, tired from classes. He found himself nodding on and off for about an hour or so. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked nudging Kurt awake.

Kurt just opened his eyes and stared at him. "What?"

Blaine brought a hand up and felt Kurt's forehead. "I think your fever might have gone up a bit."

Kurt just closed his eyes again, "Sleep…"

"No, I think we should try to cool you down. Do you think you would be able to take a shower? I'll help," Blaine said.

"Too tired for sex," Kurt mumbled.

"I know, no sex tonight, come on. You'll feel better too," Blaine said standing up and helping Kurt up too.

"My shampoo…" Kurt complained as Blaine just grabbed his shower caddy.

"I won't wash your hair, just rinse you off and maybe you can use some of my body wash. That okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, then I'll smell like you. You smell good."

Blaine chuckled and led Kurt to the shower. He helped Kurt out of his clothes and onto the seat in the handicap shower. There actually weren't any disabled students on their floor this year, so anyone could use the shower at anytime. He took his own clothes off and slipped into the shower with Kurt, turning the water on gently. He made it a bit colder than normal.

Slowly Blaine ran the shower head down and around Kurt, washing away the sweat and cooling the heat radiating from Kurt's body. Kurt leaned back and let Blaine take care of him. He smiled in relief, feeling better already. They stayed in the shower for a while. Kurt was starting to feel a bit cold and oddly sleepy. Blaine rinsed Kurt off one more time before turning off the water. "Come on," he said pulling Kurt off and wrapping his towel around him, drying him off. He wrapped the towel around Kurt's waist, not wanting him to have to put on his old sweaty clothes. Blaine pulled on his boxers and quickly grabbed the rest of their things before guiding Kurt back to his room. He dressed Kurt in a pair of pajama pants and a soft shirt, himself in a matching set. They settled back into Blaine's bed, Blaine making sure to grab his tablet first. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when the game's over," Blaine said kissing Kurt's forehead. Kurt sighed and settled against him, falling asleep almost instantly. Blaine entertained himself on his tablet until David came back into the room.

"How's he doing?" David asked as he came into the room.

"Better I think. He's at least lost some of his fever," Blaine said before turning to wake Kurt up.

"Kurt, the game's over."

Kurt just murmured and moved closer to Blaine.

"He can stay tonight, if you want," David offered.

"You don't mind?" Blaine asked.

David shrugged. "I'm going to get sick either way having been in Kurt's room and sharing with you even if he wasn't in here."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks David. I should probably tell Finn."

"No," Kurt said grabbing onto Blaine again as he tried to stand up.

"You stay here. I'll go take care of things," David said.

Blaine smiled again as he settled back down next to Kurt. David left, turning off the light and closing the door behind him. Blaine fell asleep almost right away.

The next morning Kurt was feeling better. He thanked David for letting him infect his room. Blaine still hovered around a bit, wanting to be sure Kurt's fever was completely gone and he wouldn't almost faint like yesterday. Kurt assured him he was fine. Kurt recovered and was fine by the end of the week. Of course Blaine got sick then, but Kurt was able to help nurse him back to health the same way.

The guys at least waited until they were both healthy again before teasing them. Kurt and Blaine just rolled their eyes and let them. Neither of them had enjoyed being sick, but having the other one there had helped. To know that they would be there in the future…Kurt just squeezed Blaine's hand.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Just thinking how lucky and how happy I am that I found you," Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled back. "I think the same thing almost every day."

Kurt gently kissed Blaine glad they could do that without the risk of getting the other one sick again. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello random people who read this! Long time no word from me. But here is a magical update! I've had this on my computer forever and just needed a final editing before posting. It's possible I'll be writing new parts the next few weeks as I'm on break and have a 10 hour car ride to entertain myself on. Fun fact about this ch. Kurt's comment about the guys bum is something I actually looked for when my parents used to drag me to football games. What else are you going to do during a game?

* * *

"Hey what are you working on? " Blaine asked as he entered Kurt and Finn's room Monday night for football.

Kurt and Rachel were sitting at Kurt's desk with music sheets laid out. "Theory," Kurt made a face leaning over to kiss Blaine as he passed.

"Oh yea, that was killer, I finished it last night," Blaine commented.

"How did I end up with such a studious boyfriend and how come he won't let me ever copy his answers?" Kurt asked Rachel turning away from Blaine.

"We can't help who we fall in love with. I never expected to have to tutor my boyfriend throughout high school and college until I met Finn," Rachel said packing up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she waved goodbye and left.

"Blaine…" Kurt said. "Can you help me with this?"

Blaine got up and looked at the paper. "What part do you need to know?"

"How about the answer?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, we've been over this, I'm not going to just give you the answers, I'll help you understand and to study, but you have to know it or you won't get anywhere," Blaine reprimanded placing a kiss on Kurt's head and going to sit back down.

Kurt huffed and turned back to his worksheet.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Blaine asked.

"Dude game starts in 5 min!" they heard someone yell.

"On their way," Kurt smirked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and greeted the other guys as they came in. He was surprised when Kurt didn't leave and even more surprised when he came over and sat on the floor by Blaine's legs, resting back against them.

"Dude, are you okay? You never watch the games," Finn asked during a commercial.

"The black and gold team is playing right?" Kurt said. "One of the guys has a really nice butt, especially in those football pants."

"Dude!" Finn said as the other guys laughed.

"Better watch it Anderson, or you'll lose him!" one of the guys joked.

Kurt just smiled and shrugged. Blaine pouted a bit. He didn't like that Kurt was ogling another guy; even if it was a random football player on TV he would never meet. He moved so his legs were wrapped around Kurt. Kurt slid back and rested his head on Blaine's thigh. The guy next to Blaine got up to use the bathroom during the next commercial and Kurt used the opportunity to grab the seat next to Blaine. He snuggled up against Blaine.

"Hi," Kurt quietly said.

"Hi," Blaine responded.

"You know I only want your ass," Kurt nuzzled his neck a bit, lightly kissing up it.

Blaine nodded. "I know."

Kurt kissed him on the cheek and moved to sit in Blaine's lap when the other guy came back. "Finn can you grab my blanket? I'm a bit cold," Kurt asked.

Finn nodded standing up and grabbing the blanket, then throwing it at Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt said spreading the blanket over his and Blaine's laps and wrapping it around his shoulders too. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt under the blanket.

"You're going to make me fall asleep," Blaine complained.

"I don't want you to sleep, that's what I'm going to do. You watch the game ok?" Kurt said leaning back more and tucking his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nodded and gave him a squeeze before turning his attention back to the game. Blaine tried not to be too loud when he talked or cheered in case Kurt did fall asleep. He wasn't usually this cuddly on Monday nights. Kurt sighed and shifted his position a bit. "Everything okay?" Blaine asked. "You can always go nap in my bed, I promise to come cuddle for a bit after the game."

"I just am really comfortable and don't want to move, but I still have to finish my stupid music theory. You sure I can't copy yours?" Kurt pleaded.

"No, you won't learn that way. I'll go over it with you and help you finish it later before we cuddle okay?" Blaine told him.

"I'll make it worth your while," Kurt said quietly in Blaine's ear before reaching his hand down and lightly rubbing Blaine though his pants.

"Kurt…" Blaine cautioned.

"Shh…just keep quiet and promise me you'll let me copy," Kurt slowly reached his hand into Blaine's pants and grabbed his cock.

Blaine bit his lip, not sure for a moment, but Kurt was cupping and stroking him and so Blaine sighed and nodded. Kurt grinned, but still kept his motions slow. "Don't tease," Blaine scolded him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I'm just making sure you aren't going to get us caught," he whispered and followed it with a kitten lick to the shell of Blaine's ear.

Blaine's breath hitched and he shifted as his cock hardened in response. "I won't if you don't make me."

Kurt nodded and stopped teasing Blaine. He was nice and didn't do anything that would cause Blaine to make a noise that would get them caught. Except when everyone cheered. Then he made sure to get a response from Blaine.

Blaine was in heaven and hell. He loved when Kurt worked him like this. Kurt knew that Blaine had a slight exhibition kink, considering the first time they had sex was the communal showers it wasn't that hard to believe. He was in hell though as he had to control his reactions and couldn't do anything to Kurt. The team scored a touchdown and Kurt gave his ear another lick causing Blaine to let out a yell of his own. No one looked at him weird as they all thought he was cheering for the score.

Kurt kept going alternating between stroking Blaine's cock and rotating his balls between his hands. It was almost the end of the game; Kurt had been working him for 30 min by now. The game was close, a few minutes left. The team could win it if they got the next play right. Everyone held their breath as the quarterback snapped the ball. There was a throw, a completed pass, touchdown! Kurt gave a tug over Blaine's head and rolled his balls at the same time, something that always made Blaine come. Blaine let out a yell of his own amongst the cheers. Kurt cradled Blaine through his orgasm and then kissed him in celebration. Blaine leaned his head back and groaned.

"Right man? Exciting and close games always do me in," one of the guys commented.

"Yea, exciting all right," Blaine said knowing that he didn't know half of what had happened during the game.

Kurt and Blaine stayed where they were as everyone else left. "Finn go play video games in someone else's room for 30 min. Blaine's going to help me with my music theory," Kurt instructed.

Finn nodded. "Sure thing dude."

Kurt waited until the door closed to get up and grab a tissue to wipe off his hand.

"It's not going to take 30 min for you to copy my homework," Blaine told him.

"I'll copy it in the morning. I just want you to myself for a bit," Kurt told him. "And I thought you might want to help with something else."

Blaine nodded. "I can definitely help you."

Kurt laughed, climbing on top of Blaine and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied smiling. "Now, how long do we have until Finn comes back? Because I plan to make you last until the very last second."

Kurt grinned. "Get started then, don't want to waste your time."

Blaine smiled. 'I never do when I'm with you."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Yep! That's right! 2 ch today! This was also on my computer and just needed a final edit. I don't have a fun story for this one. Hope you like it!

* * *

"What are you doing this weekend?" Kurt asked Blaine as he slid into a chair across from him in the cafeteria.

"Going to the game Friday night with David, other than that nothing planned," Blaine said, smiling as Kurt was now here.

"Good. I have it on good authority that Finn and most of the floor will be gone Friday night until Saturday night. Some sort of game ritual thing I don't know or want to know about. But it does mean that I'll have my room to myself for that time," Kurt told him.

Blaine looked at Kurt and raised his eyebrows. "I would think you might get lonely without your roommate and floor mates around."

"Quite lonely, will you keep me company?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, definitely," Blaine grinned.

"Good. I'll meet you after the game," Kurt stood up.

"You don't want to come to the game with me?" Blaine pleaded.

"I'll be late. I have a rehearsal that overlaps a bit," Kurt explained.

"Alright, text me and I'll find you, love you," Blaine said kissing him quickly as Kurt walked off to class.

"Love you too," Kurt told him, grinning in anticipation of this weekend.

* * *

Blaine grinned as he finally found Kurt on the ground floor outside the stadium seating. That changed though at the look Kurt was giving him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Do I kill you or David?" Kurt asked him still staring.

"It will wash off." Blaine assured him, taking his hand and leading him up to their seats.

David and the other guys cheered when they saw him, all of them the same as Blaine: bare chests painted purple with white letters that spelled out NYU with two exclamation points. Blaine pulled him into the stands and went to hug him. Kurt pushed him away.

"If you get paint on my coat I'll cancel all my plans tonight for you," Kurt threatened.

Blaine held his hands up and backed his upper body away, leaning instead to give Kurt a kiss which he accepted still pouting a little.

Kurt got happier as the game went on, they were winning and Blaine was really having a good time even if he did look ridiculous. That didn't stop Kurt from taking photos of him and David and David stealing his phone to take pictures of Kurt and Blaine together, which Kurt threatened to delete. Blaine kissed and distracted giving David time to text them to himself.

"Let's go now so you can shower before the other guys get back," Kurt said to Blaine when the game had 5 min left. They were ahead anyways and for sure would win.

Blaine nodded eagerly and barely said goodbye to the other guys before grabbing Kurt's hand and nearly running out of the stadium.

Kurt laughed and tugged on Blaine's hand to slow him down. "These boots were not made for running."

Blaine gave one last tug before falling back to walk next to Kurt. "Can you power walk in them?"

Kurt glared. "I could, but I don't want to sweat or I'll ruin my shirt."

Blaine pouted causing Kurt to laugh again. "Why are you in such a hurry? We have all night."

"My gorgeous boyfriend is planning on having sex with me all night. I think that's a reason to hurry so I get the most out of it. Besides, it's your fault for wearing such tight pants to the game." Blaine reached behind and slapped Kurt's ass.

Kurt yelped and pushed Blaine away. "No," he reprimanded. Blaine pouted and grabbed his hand again, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, making sure to keep his upper body away still.

"I'm sorry, I just love your ass, you know this." Blaine told him. "I want to touch it, and squeeze it, and burry myself in it, or spread it open so you can ride me."

Kurt kissed Blaine to shut him up. "You can do all that in private, after you get rid of the paint," Kurt said.

"Why does our dorm have to be so far away?" Blaine grumbled as they came within sight of the building.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and led him inside and up the stairs. "Go shower, then come to my room," he instructed giving Blaine one last kiss.

"Should I get dressed first?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged. "If you want to waste more of your time sure."

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt again before running off to the shower. Kurt went to his room and quickly finished preparing everything. It took Blaine 10 minutes before he was knocking on the door. He opened it, not waiting for Kurt to answer.

Blaine smiled as he took in the room. Kurt had hung up fairy lights and spread some cushions and blankets on the floor with a light dinner. He himself was sitting relaxing on one of the cushions in just his underwear.

"Hey," Blaine said as he closed the door. He walked over to Kurt and sat down next to him, pulling him in for a slow kiss.

"This is much better," Kurt commented as he ran a hand down Blaine's slightly damp chest, tugging on his hair a bit. Blaine hummed in agreement and kissed Kurt again, slowly tracing his tongue over Kurt's teeth. Kurt pulled back smiling. "Did you want to eat first? I know you didn't really eat during the game."

"No, not hungry, or at least not enough to distract me from you," Blaine said before grabbing Kurt and pulling him into his chest.

Kurt laughed as he moved to sit in Blaine's lap. "I suppose you'll just be hungrier later anyway," he said as he ground down on Blaine's erection.

Blaine groaned and nodded. "Just want you now."

Kurt sucked Blaine's bottom lip between his own and stood up, dragging it through his teeth. He pulled Blaine with him and sat down again on the futon.

"I thought sex wasn't allowed on here?" Blaine questioned kissing Kurt's neck as he followed him down.

"I caught Finn and Rachel on it last week making out, which is also not allowed and I need to have a new memory to replace it," Kurt told him, leaning his head back to give Blaine more access.

Blaine laughed, the vibrations traveling up Kurt's throat and tingling. "I see. Just using me to get what you want."

"You are what I want," Kurt said huskily.

There was a moment of eye contact between the two before it dissolved into kisses and touch. No words were needed; they knew each other well enough. Only please, more, yes, and each other's names.

"I love you," Blain said afterward as Kurt fed him a grape.

Kurt smiled and reached down to kiss him. "Love you too." He stood and slowly began to put the food back into the fridge. When he was done he held a hand out to Blaine. "Come on; let's shower before we go to sleep," Blaine took his hand and went to take another shower.

"One more round?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded. They took their time, enjoying the warm water and each other. When they were done they quietly went back to Kurt's room and crawled up into his bed falling asleep with one last kiss and I love you exchanged.

"Dude, what's taking so long?" a voice asked the next morning. Kurt groaned in protest, he had been happily asleep.

"I swear I'll be out in a minute, I can't find my glove, Kurt must have moved it," Kurt heard Finn say. Why was Finn up so early?

"Seriously dude, let's just go," the first voice said. "You can borrow …holy hell!"

Kurt rolled over at that and opened his eyes. He let out a cry as he saw Finn and the other guys from the football team in his room. "Finn!" he shouted causing Finn to look up and yelp as well.

"Dude!" Finn intelligently responded.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked sitting up next to Kurt.

"Whoa!" one of the guys said.

"Dude!" Finn responded again.

"Hi?" Blaine sheepishly said.

"That's my boy! Get some Blaine!" one of the guys said.

"Hummel got lucky!" another guy said gesturing to Kurt.

It was then that Kurt noticed he wasn't covered up. One of the blankets and fallen on the floor and Blaine was using the other. He yelped again and turned around hiding in Blaine and what little of the blanket he could.

"Blaine are you a vampire or something? I've never seen so many hickeys!" someone commented.

Kurt sat up again and looked at his body. It was covered in little bruises and bites. "Blaine Anderson! What have I told you?"

Blaine ducked his head. "I'm sorry! You know I love your skin and tasting it. I couldn't help it! Especially when you sat on my..." Kurt put his hand over Blaine's mouth quickly his face flushing.

"Enough!" he pulled the blanket off of Blaine and curled up underneath it.

Blaine let out a "hey!" in protest and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

"I've already been exposed to them and it's your punishment for leaving so many marks!" Kurt said poking his head out.

Blaine glared, "Well if you hadn't kicked your blanket off you wouldn't have been exposed."

"I kicked it off because you make my bed 10 times hotter than normal," Kurt retorted.

"Can't help it babe. It's why you love me though, because I'm so hot," Blaine haughtily said.

Kurt stared at him a moment. "I hate you," he said and put the blanket back over his head.

"Found it!" Finn said triumphantly. "I don't know why I put it in my sock drawer though."

"Whatever dude, let's leave before Anderson and Hummel make me puke with their sweetness and exposure."

"I hate you all!" Kurt yelled from under the blankets as the guys left.

Blaine waved and then sighed as the door closed. "Well that ruined the night. Such a good night," he flopped back down on the bed wincing as his head bounced on the mattress, forgetting the pillow was on his lap. "Kurt?" Another sniff came from the blanket. Blaine gently moved the blanket off of Kurt's head. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw Kurt's face wet with tears.

"I can't believe Finn walked in and the other guys. Blaine I'm so embarrassed," Kurt sobbed.

"Hey no it's okay; I mean they know we're together. They have to know we have sex. I mean with how beautiful you are no one would be able to resist," Blaine reassured him.

Kurt smiled a little bit. "There's a difference between them knowing in the abstract and them seeing evidence of it."

"Are you still mad about the hickeys?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "As long as my clothes cover them."

Blaine smiled. "Good, because I like them, knowing they're there, knowing your mine, and now all the guys know too. You get more love and sex than they can ever hope to get." Blaine kissed Kurt to show him just what he meant.

Kurt pulled back after a moment. "You know it's only b/c you can't keep it in your pants."

"You could still refuse," Blaine told him moving so he was straddling Kurt.

Kurt looked Blaine up and down. "Not when you look like that I can't."

Both boys moved at the same time, pressing chests and lips together. "I love you; remind me to kill Finn later," Kurt said as he pushed the blanket off him and pulled Blaine closer.

Blaine laughed. "I love you too," he said and made a mental note to help Kurt kill Finn later.


End file.
